From the Bottom of my Quantum Heart
by bananasRkewl
Summary: A computer geek haunted by the recent death of his sister, Len turns to a stranger online for his troubles. Her screen name? " r3b00t ". But after bonding with "Reboot," Len discovers who she was: His sister, an Electric Angel from the other side. And she could do FAR more than just console him. (Based off of "Electric Angel")
1. Discovery

**a/n: I'm back, with another story! This one will be shorter, with shorter chapters as well. I just needed a break on my other fic, and write something shorter. I'll update them both, though! :D Thanks for viewing, and please enjoy the story~~!**

**The fic is mostly based on Electric Angel by Miku (there's also a Rin Len ver), but you'll see Proof of Life and other song at the end! :3 I still have yet to decide...**

**DIZCLAIMER: I don't own Vocal Androids. '_' The cover pic is by me though :33**

* * *

_Chapter One: Discovery_

She woke up, thinking she was having some sort of dream. But in the vast darkness, what was there to wake up to?

_"Len...?"_ She called, but no voice came out. Her body felt as light as a dead butterfly, as she started heading towards a light. "I'm dead." She thought, though it took all her will to accept that. Was it really that quick? After months of hurting, it was over that quick...?

The light came closer, blinding her eyes. She reached out, to touch the light, to stroke it. She knew this was the end of the tunnel. The light that spills over you, as you look up from the bottom of the well. She was dead, and the light was her only guide.

_"But Len...h-he needs me."_

She turned back around. Drifting downward, into the darkness, she wanted to go back to him. She knew very well that she wasn't ready to leave him yet. And the sight that bestowed her...was her own body, drained of all life, half-buried in the snow. The lines of blood ran blue down her arms, cuts that she had made to herself. A scarf was wrapped around her neck, her favourite one.

Then she saw a figure running towards her, calling her name. Blond hair, blue eyes tinged with fear. She watched, as he came to her body. Falling to his knees, the boy broke.

_"Len..."_ She whispered, guilty tears forming in her eyes. Was it even possible to cry in death? She felt the light tug her away, from the vision and from Len.

_"Please, let me go back to him...!"_ She pleaded, trying to touch the vision. But it faded around her fingertips, the ice-cold wisps matching the ice that had been encased on her skin.

The dead one didn't want any of that. She made one dauntless leap, tearing her figure into the space. She was going back. And nothing was going to stop her.

The light was a tiny dot, disappearing above her. Was she willing to give up a peaceful afterlife to go see him again?

Yes.

But as she fell through the time barrier- the realm in which we call consciousness, she didn't see what expected to see. Her body was back, and this time it had wings. A warm, fiery glow illuminated the room. She felt her wings flap, as it took her up. However, her freedom was restricted. She could see that she was in some sort of cube. Except it wasn't. "Cube" the best word to describe the area defying dimensions, and she was tied down by a...cable?

She ran her fingers through her hair. It felt the same...short, soft. But now it had an electrical spark, a flare that gave it light and whispered once she touched it.

_"Where am I..?" _She asked, confused. _"Who am I?"_

A monitor unfolded in front of her. She's seen one of those before, although she had no idea where.

**"NAME: RIN KAGAMINE. PROTOTYPE: 8473928746372-99328. CONDITION: NORMAL. YOUR MISSION: SEE BROTHER."**

_"What brother?" _The angel wondered. She felt empty...like she was nothing but a cast, suspended by wings and static.

She didn't want to be in the "box". But she wanted to see the brother, and the reason why he was so important to her. Who was she, anyways?

_"Rin Kagamine. I am Rin Kagamine."_

Something whirred, in her head. Something mechanical. Rin received a signal. A message, another name.

_"I am Reboot."_

* * *

Somewhere, during some time, a solitary teenager walked up the stairs to his school. His wispy blond hair was tied into a short ponytail, a sign that this fourteen year old had pulled yet another all-nighter of either studying...like the nerd he was...or spending it on his laptop. His face, which was fair, was subtlety tinged with what you and I would call misery. No one approached him, as he walked his path alone. Others thought of him as a mysterious cutie, although it wasn't a impression he wanted to give off.

His name was Len Kagamine, social outcast and loner. Besides a girlfriend that had left him not too long ago, he has never interacted with other kids his age. He's there and then gone, his thin figure blending in with everyone's shadows.

The biggest gossipers in his school though, know about his sister. But let's save that story for another time...

Len Kagamine, as always, had arrived to school early. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and the extra time could be put towards studying. He pushed open the doors to enter the empty, desolate hallways. The blond slunk through the hall of lockers, trying to avoid THEM.

Who were they? Possibly the biggest bullies of the school, targeting the queers and low-lifes of the school. "Low-lifes" like him.

And they usually hung around the school grounds at this time, because like him, they had nothing better to do.

"Hey, it's the Ponytail!"

A single voice, saying a name just like that, would send your heart racing in sheer terror as the gang came up to you, surrounding you like palm trees looking down on a sun-tanning man. Len could feel the sweat roll down his face as he avoided their malicious looks.

Three heads. Three colours. Blue, red, and white intermingled and looked down on the certain blonde.

"Whatcha doing so early here, nerd? You know social disasters like you should be kept at home. In this time of the day, this is OUR turf." Their ringleader hissed, who bore a clean tie and neat hair. His tongue was sharp, his appearance was neat, and he seemed like a gentleman if only he wiped the scowl off of his pale face.

"Buzz off." He countered.

The trio gave a collective "ooh..", mocking him. The man with the tie, Ted, glanced over to the others.

"What should we do with him?" He questioned.

"If it were up to me, I wanna beat him until he can no longer breed. Of course, they are consequences, right Ted?" The blue-haired man, sporting muscles on his biceps and abdomen said.

"You might as well rape him. I heard things like that can scar people for life."

Even though his friend was joking, the athletic male was enraged for some reason.

"Shut the hell up, Piko! Nobody friggen cares about you anyways."

'"And the same goes for you too, my friend." Piko retorted.

"Enough!" Ted intercepted. "I know what we should do."

The sharply dressed red-head pulled Len's tie upward, choking him. Then in that moment, he swiped his glasses right off of his face, crushing in under his foot. The crinkle of glass was audible in the hallow hallway.

The other guy, who Len remembered as Kaito, carried him easily down the hall. He shoved Len into an empty but fully functional locker, snickering. He ignored the blond's thrashing as he joined his gang, who were now looting and smashing his laptop. Boyish laughter was heard throughout the school, and they eventually left saying "Next time, we should shave off his ponytail and mail it to his mom, with a letter that her son was eaten by a crocodile but 'it couldn't digest the girly parts'!"

The boy was as blind as a bat without his glasses. Len tried not to cry as he stayed imprisoned in the locker. Eventually, his wits got a hold of him and he picked the lock. The hallway was once again dark and empty, with his belongings left destroyed in the middle of the floor.

He could barely make out his world as he stumbled blindly towards his glasses, which were crushed but still intact. He put them on, and his vision split into ten sections. But at least he could see.

Len didn't think about Ted Kasane and his galoots. This kind of stuff happened often, but if you were to report them in any way, more would come to you. That was just the way things worked, but Len could easily be the most abused kid in the history of all education facilities. Not only was he bullied by Ted's gang, but any other students took the pleasure to mock or cuff him. It was hard, being the only nerd in the school.

But once upon a time, none of this even existed. Because even though he was considered geeky and antisocial, there use to be someone who protected him. Someone who stood between him and the rest of the world.

"Time to study." Len entered the library. His love of knowledge was what kept him alive, but now it seemed like a curse.

* * *

School processed. After it had finally come to an end, Len dragged himself back into his empty house. It was one of those old-fashioned country houses on the corner of a dark suburban street. His parents left on a business trip years ago, and Len was about to let go of the fact that they were ever coming back.

Len didn't want to think about that. He hauled himself into his room, slamming the door closed. It was nearly impossible to see, and he would have to explain to Iroha why he needed his third pair of glasses in two months.

"_What am I doing wrong?!"_ He threw his glasses across the room, and undid his ponytail. With frustration coursing through his body, Len flung himself onto his bed.

_"Why does everyone hate me? Because I'm weak? Because I'm not attractive? Can't they see the things that I'm going through?"_

Len's world became blurry, and he knew it was coming. The tears came silently, overflowing each time he blinked. It's been ages since the last time he cried. They might have been forgotten, but never gone.

_"I'm weak. Why am I weak? Why can't I handle things myself? Why don't they see how the things handle ME?!"_

He hated tears. They were memories of certain things that had happened in his life. They were mementos of how fragile he was. They reminded him of the day his other half was torn apart from him...

_"Why did you have to go, Rin? Why did you have to-"_

His train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of his computer booting up.

Through blinded sight, Len could barely make out his laptop, which was open on his desk. The monitor was a blinding white screen, which had turned on by itself. He was baffled, as the computer was off when he got in. He walked over, picked up the glasses which had landed harmlessly onto the beanbag chair, and went over to it.

**You have: 1 New Message. Click to view.**

Len was curious to see who had messaged him, even though he was still preoccupied about how the laptop had started itself. He wiped away what remained of the tears, and clicked the button.

**(1/11/13 3:20 pm) User " _r3b00t_" has sent you a message:**

**_r3b00t_: What are the quantum mechanical properties of an electron?**

Len knew the answer to the question, but he gave the screen uneasy looks. Who was "_r3b00t_"? Judging by the timing, the message was sent the second his computer had mysteriously started. He shrugged, since it might just be one of his internet friends. Because he had a lot of those.

He leaned over...

**(3:21 pm) bananakagamine02: Intrinsic angular momentum of the half-integer value of a fermion. why?**

Len pulled his chair out, waiting for a response. Sure enough, it came:

**_r3b00t_: Ah, I found you then. :)**

**bananakagamine02 is typing...**

**bananakagamine02: what do u mean?**

**_r3b00t_: Don't worry about me, let's talk about YOU. I know you are having some trouble at school, care to explain?**

The boy raised his eyebrow. This was the first user who didn't ask him about his age/gender/country type thing, but instead about his school. How on earth did they know that?

**bananakagamine02: U don't want to hear it... :(**

**_r3b00t_: But I do. It's kinda hard to explain, but I was sent here to help. Whatever you need to say, just say it. I'm the only one you've got.**

Len sighed. It was true, the fact that he was a loner and this person knew it. But he decided to go along with it.

**bananakagamine: Fine. What do u want to hear?**

**_r3b00t_: Anything, really! *twirls***

Len couldn't help but smile at that. There was something _familiar_ about this "reboot" person. Something that filled a space inside of him.

**bananakagamine02: Life is tough, as u know. There are these three people at my school...**

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking to the stranger. Little did Len know that soon, "reboot" was going to become a major part of his life. And after that, he will NEVER be the same...

* * *

**a/n: Please please tell me what you thought (and what I could have worked on). I'll try to update as quickly as I can. THANK YOU! c:**

**XDD**


	2. More than a Friend

**a/n: Thank you for all who reviewed/faved/followed! I'm glad I could get some feedback on this. And I love this Porky figure *applause* :3 because of all the support he has given me xoxo thanks everyone! ^.^**

**Onwards to the next chapter!~**

* * *

_Chapter Two: More than a Friend_

With each hour, and each passing day, Len opened up to the stranger.

After school, Len would make a beeline to his room, and shut himself in there for the rest of the day. No one can be sure if he even ate. All that his known is that these hours of confinement were not hours of solitude...he had "_r3b00t_".

Reboot was like a friend that he had known for a long time. After revealing that the user was female, Len wondered what her true purpose was.

**"You called me, and I came to help. I am here because of ONE sole purpose...to get your life back on track. Or to 'reboot', so to say."**

They would talk endlessly about things no one else would care about, in Len's world. Instead of coming to school early, Len spent his mornings with _r3b00t_. Troubles regarding school and social life were less of a pain, now that he knew he had someone to talk to about them after school. And _r3b00t_ always listened with empathy, her non-judgemental advice comforting him. Len had even showed her the scars he had made on his wrists. She became exceptionally concerned for him, more than what an average stranger might feel. Len though he might have...just MIGHT HAVE met her before.

All in all, a week had passed before Iroha came to visit. Len was completely, utterly obsessed with _r3b00t_.

"Lenny! It's me, Iroha!" The door shut, as the tall lady entered the kitchen. "Len? Len~!"

The blonde was suddenly aware of her calls. "Be right there!"

**bananakagamine02: Srry. Gtg. Iroha is calling me.**

**_r3b00t_: No problem. Talk again soon?**

**bananakagamine02: Yeah! Very soon :D**

**bananakagamine02 has signed off.**

Len logged off, and ran down the stairs. Iroha was a family friend, who had taken care of the kids while his parents were on the business trip. They never actually told Iroha when they will be back, so now she only drops by every week. She is his legal guardian, and also his mother figure.

"Hi Iroha." Len greeted, as he entered the kitchen. He smiled as he smelled something good cooking.

"Oh hey!" The pink-haired lady with the cosplay cat ears grinned. "Keeping busy? I hope that was homework you were concentrating on."

"Um, I was talking to a friend."

"A friend?! YES! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, LENNY-KINS!"

Len sighed. "On the _internet_, Iroha."

Iroha became silent. She sheepishly returned to her cooking.

"How's life?" She asked. The lady started rooting around the fridge, grimacing as she threw out food items that had turned evil.

"Life is..._alright_." He replied, thinking about the said internet friend.

Iroha gave him yet another smile. "**Hah!** That was the most cheerful thing you've said all year."

The conversation went on. Iroha gave Len a new pair of glasses, to replace the ones that were "lost" the week before. When Len had asked what she was cooking, the lights suddenly went out.

"**EEK!** I didn't know we had blackouts this early in the year. Wait a second, have you been paying the electricity bill?"

"I think..." Len stroked his chin, trying to remember. Sometimes, the electricity would go off randomly at his house, and his parents just had to pull the main energy source to get it started up again.

He noticed that Iroha's cooking remained undisturbed on the stove. "Iroha, not _all_ the electricity is out. I think we just have to fix the lights."

"Oh. Ok." She breathed a sigh of relief. Then the phone started ringing. Iroha went over to answer it, flipping her head to look back at the blonde.

"Can you be so kind to get the lights going, Len? I'll be there in a minute or two."

"Sure." Len dashed to the control panel, which was right outside the kitchen. But upon looking at it, he could see that all the main switches were on. Everything was going smoothly. Len cocked his head in puzzlement, and re-entered the room.

"Iroha, I think there is-"

**"CRASH!"**

Both heads turned to look at what had happened. The chandelier had fallen onto the ground, shattering to a thousand pieces, RIGHT NEXT to Iroha, who was gripping the phone with a pale hand. The phone bleeped in one continuous tone, with nobody on the other end.

The most disturbing thing was that the chandelier had landed in front of the stove...RIGHT where Iroha had been standing before the phone had rang. Seconds later, the chandelier dropped onto where she had stood. That meant that if the phone hadn't rung in that exact moment, Iroha would've been crushed.

"IROHA! ARE YOU OK?"

"Woah..." Iroha looked at the phone and the chandelier, as if her stoke of death was sinking into her. "The chandelier...it was right where I-"

"Who was on the phone?" Len asked. There was something that seemed unnatural about the incident. Like the chandelier and phone call were too in synch to be...coincidential.

"Nobody..." Iroha mused. She went all pale, and silent. Placing the phone back into the reciever, she rubbed her eyes as if she didn't believe it. "There was _nobody_ there. But it saved me. Whether it was a prank call or a wrong number, it saved my life."

Len was a guy of science. A sudden stoke of miraculous luck always aroused his suspicions. Len walked over to the phone, and looked at the caller ID.

Ones and zeros. That was all the screen displayed, an invalid number. In fact, it was in binary code.

"Be right back."

He rushed up the stairs, and locked himself into his room. For some reason, he knew that _r3b00t_ would know about that. Hasn't she known so much about his life already? Booting onto the computer, he logged in as "bananakagamine02".

**(8/11/13 5:47 pm) bananakagamine02: Did u see that...?**

**_r3b00t_ is typing...**

**_r3b00t_: 01001101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101**

**_r3b00t_ has signed off.**

Len stared at the screen, wondering what type of message she was trying to leave. She certainly had something to do with this. He copied and pasted the binary in an online translator, and this was what he got:

"**Maybe**."

As Len's eyes rested on the single word the translator provided, Iroha's voice brought him back to reality.

"L-Len? Can you help me clean up the glass, please?"

"Coming." He left the webpage open, glancing at it one last time before he shut the door and walked downstairs.

_"Just exactly HOW much is _r3b00t_ capable of...?"_

* * *

**a/n: Just you wait and see, Len ;)**

**Thank you for reading~ xD Whenever people someone likes my writing, it makes my day! My classmates don't care otherwise LOL **

**xoxoxo**


	3. Vocaloid exe

**a/n: My internet was horrible, so I couldn't get around to updating this (or anything) for awhile.. ;_; Thank you for reading/giving feedback, and as soon as the connection is fixed, I'll update as fast as I can! :D**

**Enjoy the next chappie~**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Vocaloid . exe_

The first thing Len did when he woke up was getting back on the computer. He didn't care that it's SLIGHTLY unhealthy to be obsessed with an internet stranger, he just knew that he HAD to speak with _r3b00t_. After a full week of filling her in with his personal life, it was time to find out about hers. And sure enough, she was online:

**(9/11/13 7:48 am) bananakagamine02: Who exactly ARE you?**

**_r3b00t_: Excuse me? Has something been bothering you, Len?**

**bananakagamine02: I know you had something to do with the accident yesterday. You were the one who had called Iroha, weren't you? If you hadn't, she would've been killed. I just wanted to thank you for that, and for your company. That's why I want to know your name.**

**_r3b00t_: That's very kind of you, Len. And you are already looking at my name.**

**bananakagamine02: I know, but your REAL name. And what you look like, maybe? So I can thank you in person.**

Len was actually desperate to get her name, because he was curious how she knew so much about him. How she got ahold of his house's number, and the way she knew about his problems and such.

**_r3b00t_: I'm afraid that's my official name. I'm not like you. I've been assigned a supposed life and personality, one with unclear origins. That's all I am, hun. I'm what they call an Electric Angel.**

**bananakagamine02: You're an angel...? S-so...you're not actually living?**

**bananakagamine02: Was that why you saved Iroha? not to mention how you helped me?**

**_r3b00t_: Yes, I don't know, yes, and yes.**

**bananakagamine02: Please...I can't dismiss you like this. :( Is there anything you can do so that I know who you are?**

**_r3b00t_: I know this may violate a majority of the policy, but I was programmed to have a rebellious nature anyhow. When I was created, I was given a name, screen name, gender, a partial history, and an artificial heart. I'm not sure if I'm living or not, but I have a mission: to comfort you. You may know me as "_r3b00t_", but my name is Rin Kagamine. And somewhere, at some time, I had a brother.**

Len's breath caught into his throat, as he fell back from his chair. He stared at the blank ceiling above him, his heartbeat in his ears. _r3b00t_ messaged him again and again, but he didn't get up from the ground. He felt like sinking into it.

**_r3b00t_: That's about all I can remember, heh.**

His dead sister...? Was it true that she had came back from the other side, and became an "Electric Angel," just so she could bring him company? It seemed like a fairytale, a science-fiction movie being played out in front of him. How...how could something like this be possible?

**_r3b00t_: Hey, are you still there?**

Maybe it was just a prank. Maybe it was the kids from school trying to mess with him, or even scare him by acting like his sister speaking to him from the dead. Maybe he was going crazy, after all. The sudden feeling of nostalgia when he had first met _r3b00t_ was explained.

**_r3b00t_: Len? Why aren't you replying...? :/**

**bananakagamine02: rin...i need to tell u something**

He was too distraught to use capital letters and correct punctuation. He typed out a paragraph long message explaining that she was his sister, and that the brother she was unfamiliar with was actually him. Len gave a description of her, right down to the type of pajamas she used to wear to bed. And lastly, he told her that Rin had died at age fourteen. "**You're not programmed**," he told her. "**Your personality is exactly like hers. You're Rin**."

**_r3b00t_:...**

**_r3b00t_: It all makes sense now,that feeling that something that was a part of me was missing. Is it true, that I am your sister?**

**bananakagamine02: Yes.**

**_r3b00t_: I feel...manipulated. Like life was only made to feel like a dream. Or a dream that turned out to be real life.**

**_r3b00t_: If all that's true, Len, then it's time for you to see this.**

**_r3b00t_ has sent an attachment: " Vocaloid . exe " (Save) (Download)**

Len could barely believe that he was having this conversation. With a trembling hand, ran the program through several security systems. A computer geek can't help his habits, you know.

Finally, he opened the file. It was a large thing, taking up almost a hundred megabytes. What on earth could this be, he pondered.

It took a while for to start. Len wondered what the word vocaloid meant. Was it some sort of robot? Once the program opened, he could see piano keys going up on the side, each individual key becoming a bar of music. It was like a piano turned onto its side, and words could be imputed as well. But underneath that was something else, something much different. A pixelated sprite, with blond hair and a white bow, was sleeping.

"Rin..." Len whispered. He had no idea what the program was for, but he didn't want to exit just yet. He nervously moved his cursor over the sprite, and it instantly woke up. The chibi Rin yawned, her big blue eyes blinking. She looked at him, and smiled.

Len returned the smile. He moved the cursor over her again, and soon she was laughing. Apparently, he was _tickling_ her.

Mini Rin interacted with him, and does casual things when he's not doing anything. Most of the time, she stared at him, with a thin smile on her lips. Sometimes she'd try to grab the cursor as it come towards her, and then fall on her bottom if she misses. She would also straighten her bow, count her fingers, dust off her shirt, and spin in circles.

It was all very cute to Len, even though she was clearly waiting for something. Len turned to the piano keys, inserting random syllables into the bars. Mini Rin watched him intently as he hit the _Play_ button.

To his delight, Mini Rin started singing the syllables, with the note that the word was placed on. Of course, it was completely random, so it didn't sound very good. But the voice was clearly Rin's, and it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

After singing, Mini Rin suddenly blurted out: "MORE!"

So Len did. He made her sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Sakura, and the theme to his favourite anime show. Then he made her say things Rin would say, although her voice was still musical.

"_Daisuki dayo_!" Mini Rin squeaked, spreading out her arms. Small heart animations appeared around her, and she reached out to hug the cursor.

Len laughed. For the rest of the day, Len played with the Vocaloid Program and Mini Rin. Once he logged into the chat-page, he found that _r3b00t_ had totally vanished. There was no trace of her ever being there, and their messages. Although he felt remorse at this, Mini Rin spoke to him from the Vocaloid Program minimized from the screen.

"Reboot is Rin! Reboot is Rin! And Rin is me~~!" She hopped up and down. Len now noticed that she had cute, rounded angel wings on her back. So this was what _r3b00t_ meant about that electric angel part.

"_Arigato, Onii-chan_. You taught me how to sing again~"

Len felt tears slid down his face, but they only complemented his smile. To distract Rin from his sentimentality, he tickled her again.

* * *

**a/n: :3 I wish Vocaloid actually HAD Mini Vocaloids... T^T**

**PandaPuppet: It's a binary code translator! You can find a lot on the internetz ^.^ (I had to use one to get the binary so yeah)**

**vocalover: I'm so glad that you like it! You have my permission to take notes, and if you need to post things just credit me please~ :)**

**Catatonic Inspiration: O.O It's on! xD**

**Thank you all for your reviews! xoxo**


	4. Not so Mini after all

**a/n: Well, the internet's back :3 I'm updating from a different computer, one that doesn't have creppy connection. Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter ^.^ ! As a heads up, this one is preeetty long (not too long, but longer than the others). Also, there will be LenxLenka in this fic, but not enough to change it into Romance/Supernatural. I won't focus on it alot, if you don't like the pairing, but I added her in for a story element. Just you wait...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Not so "Mini" after all..._

As Len's emotions changed, so did his life.

With the Vocaloid program, Len began to see a different part of music. Every time a note was sung by Rin, it was like a miracle. He sometimes felt afraid that one day, the miracles would stop. But in the meantime, it was all he cared about.

At school, Len would do nothing but make Rin sing. Her movements and interactions would never stop to amuse him, and added to the musical experience. He spend hours and hours on Vocaloid alone, making up songs of his own. Although he missed talking to Reboot, Mini-Rin offered her words too.

"Don't give up, Len! You can do it~~!"

Reboot was like the sincere, motherly side of Rin. But Mini-Rin in the computer acted as Rin's bubbly, playful side. She was his cheerleader, and diva. She strived to impress him, each and every time she sang.

Mini-Rin changed his mood. He began to feel as if a load is being slowly reduced, straightening his back and relieving his passion. Thus, Len's attitude improved tenth fold. He started putting up his hand, talking to people, helping out with school service, and speaking in class. The students seemed to notice that he in fact was not anti-social and brain-dead. Len Kagamine was a genius, and wasn't bad looking as well. More and more people started talking to him. Even more wanted his help on homework. He even caught a few girls in the hallways staring at him, but they were smiling.

After being trapped in a soundproof bubble for all his life, he finally felt like he was breaking out. Like a newly-formed butterfly from its cocoon, taking flight. And it was all thanks to Rin.

"I just want you to feel safe, Len-chan..." She would say to him, her spite swaying. With each passing week, Rin's pixelated body became more and more realistic. Then it disappeared from pixels altogether, making her look like a character from an anime show.

He wished so much that he could touch her. Embrace her. Breathe in her scent. But she was nothing but a soul in a computer program, with a voice and a conscious sprite.

"Rin-chan...don't you need a rest? Don't you want to rest in peace, like the others?"

"No no..." She'd squeak. "True happiness is with Len. As long as I can be with you, my little electron heart will sway~!"

When asked about the program's origins, Rin said it was a program she had created herself, although it was incomplete. And she had even planned to make one of Len too. For hours, in secret, she sat in her room recording those same syllables. But she didn't know that she would die before it could ever be finished.

And because of that, Mini-Rin would forget a song 24 hours after learning it.

Almost two months had passed, and it was almost Christmas. And Christmas meant their birthdays. Being twins, Len and Rin were both born on the same day: December 27.

_"So much stuff to buy..._" He had offered his help for the Christmas Dance, so he was also buying decorations as suggested by the committee. Also, he had to get a present for Iroha. And not to mention Rin-chan, for her birthday AND for Christmas.

The snow was slushy and the skeletonal trees waved like disgruntled fingers above. Len stepped into a random dollar store, festively decorated with tinsel and lights, with Santa and snowmen window stickers. A "Countdown to Christmas" calendar was on the wall, informing everyone that there were four days left to go.

When no one was watching, Len concealed himself in one of the aisles. He brought out his computer, which was now always on the Vocaloid program, and opened it. He moved the monitor around the shelves.

"What do you think, Rin?" He whispered. "What should I get Iroha?"

"Something special!" She said outloud, before quieting down again. "Or, you know. Chocolates. Girls love chocolates~~!" Rin licked her lips.

Len chuckled. "I guess we'll use chocolate as an alternative. This year, I want to get her something special. All I've given her so far was chocolate; after all she's done to me."

"Like all those glasses replacements."

Len nodded. All he wanted really were contacts. But Iroha said they were expensive, and glasses looked cuter on him. He still didn't believe that such a nerd icon would look good on him.

"Hey! How about that necklace?" Rin spoke up. It took awhile, but Len found the one she was talking about. It had a polished, silver chain and the charm on it was a yellow heart. On the heart, engraved in katakana, were three symbols.

"ココロ"

"Kokoro." Len breathed. "Heart. Nice choice, Rin."

Mini-Rin beamed.

Len took the necklace off of the rack, and looked at the price. 3000 Yen, or roughly $30.

"I thought this was supposed to be a DOLLAR store!" Len huffed. He sighed, slightly annoyed, as another ten minutes of looking around revealed nothing but cheap plastic snow globes and stale peppermint sticks.

He got all the decorations he needed for less than three dollars, which left him with 2000 Yen.

The store manager guy looked at him and said, "That necklace had been attracting lots of attention lately. But since it's the holidays, I'll sell that to you for 1500."

"Just my luck!" Len thought gratefully. "Thanks!" He paid what was left of his money for the necklace, and let the guy keep the change. The brown-haired man tipped his hat in thanks, as Len left the store.

"Len! Len!" Came from the laptop. Len took it out of his bag, and opened it to find Rin's face take up half of the screen.

"Look Len! I'm a fugu fish!" Her cheeks filled up with air, and her eyes crossed. "EAT MEE LEN KUNNN..."

The blonde laughed, as he continued his slush-filled walk back home. "Who knew such a stupid creature could kill so many people?"

As their conversation continued, Len wondered what on earth he should get Rin. Definitely not a plastic snow globe. A necklace might not serve so well, since she was technically IN the computer. Something special. Something from the bottom of his heart. He was still thinking, until _she_ came down from the street.

_She_, as the well dressed, popular, creature wrapped in a scarf from a prestige company. _She_, as in the long haired, sleek-bodied innocent angel that had left him. Yes, her.

Down the street came Lenka, Len's ex-girlfriend.

_"Crap!"_ Lenka's eyes were up and admiring the trees, so he took this moment to bolt. Too late.

"Hey, Len."

He froze, his back still turned. He didn't dare meet her eyes.

"Len, it's me, Lenka. You know."

Len nodded. "Yeah?"

She smiled, something that he didn't expect her to do. "Well, it's the holidays huh? What are you doing out here?

It was like they were random people having an everyday conversation. "You know, buying presents and whatnot."

Lenka raised her eyebrow, digging her hands into her cream-coloured trench coat. "At the Dollar store?"

"Uh, yeah. I was j-just stopping by, but I'm heading to the..." He looked across the street. There was only one store in the direction he looked. "Barber Shop?"

That excuse was even more horrible. Lenka raised her other eyebrow.

"Um...alright. Well, it was nice seeing you, Len. I guess I have my own shopping to get to. See you around." She continued her way, and Len did too in the opposite direction. He noticed that he was sweating rivers in the cold air.

"And Len?"

"Yeah?" His heartbeat quickened again.

"We're okay, right? I mean, I hope you're doing okay, with everything. You seem to be more...out there lately. Are you still mad at me?"

She didn't anger him, she saddened him. "No. I'm not." He murmured.

"Good." She smiled warmly. "You're still my best friend, Len. Even if things don't work out, I'm always here."

With a swoosh of her hair, she was gone. This time, Len watched and made sure that the blond ponytail had completely disappeared before speaking again. And it wasn't HIM who spoke first.

"Who was that?" Mini-Rin questioned him. "Did she hurt you?"

"Yeah, you can say that." He sighed. "That was Lenka, my ex. Don't worry about her."

Rin squinted her eyes. "I don't like her. Just the way she smiles, the way she talks, it looks fake. I hate it." Then she looked at Len. "Oh, I'm so sorry Len. I've just...I've just met better people than her."

"It's alright." Len smiled sadly. "I'm not surprised, actually. When you were alive, you didn't like her as well. You'd always watch us when we were together, and give her the 'If-you-want-him-you-have-to-go-through-me' look."

Rin reflected upon this and smirked.

"I wish I could remember everything. I wish knew all the memories you have told me. You've told me over and over again how I died, and who I died with. But I keep on forgetting!" She ruffled her hair in frustration. "At midnight, I forget everything you have said to me. Rebooted back to default. Everything I learned, each song I sang...they are there in my quantum heart, I know they are. But why can't I sing them? I just want to remember. I want to remember what I was like, so I can act that way to you. I want to be the Rin I was a long time ago."

Len pondered over her words. He knew what he was getting her for Christmas...

"Rin." He brought the monitor right up to his face, smiling. "I know-"

Then a scream broke through the chilled air. And Len recognized who it came from.

"LENKA!" He slapped the laptop shut, and raced down the street. The ice cracked from under him, but he didn't slip once. Another scream broke out, from a spray-painted alleyway. This isn't good, it can't be good.

"LEN-"

Three heads turned. And they were heads he knew so well.

As Ted and his gang sneered at Len's appearance, he instantly felt tiny.

"Well well well. What better person to show up than the nerd himself?" Ted smirked. "Gag her."

"Len, please-"

Kaito and Piko did as they were told. They also tied up her hands, and heaved her onto the ground. She landed with a muffled cry.

"Don't push her!" Len stormed up to Ted, looking up to meet him in the eyes.

"Aw, lookie here guys." He gestured to Len. "This little guy here still loves her. However, if I am correct, wasn't she the same lass that duped YOU a few months ago?" He pushed Len, hard, on the chest, as he fell helplessly in the snow.

"Look, dude." All three guys were now surrounding him. "We've all had a long day today, and we just wanted to have a little fun. Who could blame us? This babe is ours, now SCRAM."

A type of rage he never known raised in his chest. With the anger channelling from his fist, he let it out on Piko, who was standing the closest to him. "That's what you were trying to do?! You sick, perverted animals!"

Piko was stunned for a second. Then his snarl returned, his eyes bursting in flames. He returned the punch, but Len managed to dodge it. However, in his moment of vulnerability, Piko kicked Len in the chest. On the ground, he kicked him back on the shins, bringing him down as well.

It was on. Ted had Len in a headlock, but he elbowed him across the back. As Ted buckled, he uppercutted him right after. Len himself didn't know he was capable of such power, he just knew he was extremely angry.

The scrimmage continued. Besides his first few moves, Len spent most of his time countering attacks instead of starting them. Blood ran down his nose as Piko smashed him into the brick wall. Len didn't give in though, with the adrenaline coursing through his body. Kaito however, didn't join in on the fight.

Eventually, Piko was left slumped against the wall, and Ted face-down and bloody in a pile of garbage bags. Two down, one to go.

Kaito threw off his jacket, exposing his well-toned muscles. He cracked his knuckles, and walked up to Len in an almost calm manner. Then with a cry, he unleashed his fury. It was impossible for Len, as Kaito smashed him across his face over and over. Unlike Ted or Piko, who took pauses between intervals, Kaito was a turret. In less than a minute, Len had enough.

"Kaito, don't..."

Kaito didn't look like he broke a sweat. He grinned, an insane smile plastered across his face. From nowhere, he pulled out a metal rod as he prepared to finish him.

Lenka lay tied up and helpless, thrashing wildly. Len wanted to crawl over to her, but in his current condition, stars and blood ran across his vision. He hoped that it would be quick.

"Goodnight, Len Kagamine." He brought the metal rod down.

"NO!"

The entire alleyway burst out in electricity. A force field of static covered him like a dome, and as Kaito's rod connected with it, it traveled up into his arm. Kaito was shocked, and he fell over, paralyzed.

His sight was blurred by the energy of the electricity field. But he could just make out a figure bending over the metal rod, with feathered wings extended. They too, were filled with static.

The angel turned around to look at Len, her feet never touching the ground. Her eyes had no pupils, and they were glowing with rage.

It was the last thing he saw before passing out from the lights.

* * *

"Crap, my head..." Len thought, coming to consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, monotone songs of beeping monitors all around him.

Right in front of him, sitting crossed-legged in the air, was the angel.

'"Hey, Onii-chan."

"Rin?" Len tried to move, but it caused pain. "Where..where am I?"

"The hospital." She said. "The ambulance had to be called. Ted and his gang were arrested, and Lenka's in the waiting room. You've been out for seven hours, forty-one minutes, and twenty six seconds. Don't worry, you're not in any trouble against the law. You were only defending yourself and Lenka."

Len took all the information in. He could see that it was nighttime outside. Very nearly midnight, in fact.

"Rin...you saved me, from Kaito. You're an angel..."

She was just like how she looked in real life, except her entire body was pale and opaque. Her pupils were gone, but they showed the same life they had before. Rin's hair and bowtie were waving slowly to a rhythm of their own, from the electrical currents shifting through it. The cuts were still visible on her arms. She wore her black and yellow sailor clothes, one that was nearly identical to Len's. Lastly, her magnificent wings sparked with energy, fibres moving along with her hair. There were wires connecting them together, leading to a spot on her heart, which had a glowing "power" symbol on it.

"You're an electric angel..."

Rin shrugged modestly. "I'm sorry...that I didn't help you earlier. It was difficult to get through the computer, since it was closed. When I had finally appeared, it was almost too late." She didn't meet his eyes, as she floated down onto his bed sheets. "That will never happen again, I promise. Ted's gang will regret the day they were born."

"Rin, it's not your fault. In fact, because of you I stood up for Lenka. Before I had met you, I would've surrendered and retreated. And still get beat up because of that." He looked outside the window, the city lights way down below him. "I have a reason to fight for the ones I love, and it brought out a part of me I never knew existed."

"Is that true...?"

He held out his hand in front of him, almost like giving a high-five. Rin stared at it, her wings flapping passively. She tentatively brought her hand out as well, reaching across to join it with his.

Just then, the door opened. Iroha and Lenka burst through, with Iroha screaming his name.

"LEN!"

She gave Len a huge hug, crushing the life out of him. She talked and crooned, about how she heard about everything and assured him that everything was alright. Rin had disappeared the second the two came in.

Iroha said that he may be staying for a day or two, for his injuries were great but not life-threatening. After planting his face with get well soon kisses, she gave him the shopping bag which held the stuff he bought. Len was aware that the entire time, Lenka was standing off to the side, looking extremely depressed.

The room grew dark and silent without Iroha's babbling. Lenka walked right up to his bed. "I-I..."

Then in a second, she broke down onto her knees, tears streaming down her face and her hands clenching the sheets. Len reached over to pet her hand.

"I'm sorry.."

Len didn't say anything as Lenka continued to sob. That was one of the things he hated most about himself, how he seemed to be at his point of awkwardness when someone else needs his comfort.

"How could you do that...after the way I had treated you?" She stood up suddenly, almost angry at herself.

"Lenka...regardless of who you are, I'll always stand up for someone in need. Those guys are disgusting and immoral."

"It was all my fault..." She started to cry again. It took a lot of patting, but Len finally managed to get her calmed down.

"It's over now. Ted and people have been arrested. And I'll be out of here in a few days!" He encouraged.

"Thanks, Len..." She smiled faintly. "I've misjudged you. You aren't weird at all. In fact, you're even better. I wish...I wish I had never hurt you like that. I wish that I didn't leave you."

_"Feeling the pain now, aren't we?"_ Len couldn't help but think. "It's alright. Things may turn out different in the future, right?"

Lenka nodded, smiling. She wiped at her eyes with a tissue, giving him a hug. "I wish."

They stayed like that for several seconds, until Lenka's cell phone rang.

"Mom? I'm at the hospital...What? Oh, okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye." She hung up, sighing. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I can't thank you for what you did today, Len. Stay safe."

"Same to you." He answered, as they exchanged waves. After leaving, Len began to feel depressed, until Rin reappeared with his laptop in her hands.

"That was her, wasn't she?" Rin mumbled. However, she faced him with a grin as he handed the computer to him. "Here. I managed to smuggle this out from the doctors. They didn't notice a thing!"

Len chuckled. "You're awesome, Rin."

Rin saluted, and he could see a _cable_ was attached to her, linking her to his laptop. Apparently, Rin was fettered to the computer.

"So, Electric Angel. Explain." He gestured to the cable, and her wings.

Rin's face brightened. "Oh, this is my angel form! The closest thing to a human/ghost I can be. This cable here binds me to the computer, which sucks. But the bright side is that it can move to anything else powered by electricity!" She demonstrated, disappearing from sight. Then the machine that measures Len's heart-rate started glowing in yellow light. The lines that ran across the screen in jagged lines formed a heart with each beep.

"See?" Rin emerged, with the cable now binding her to the machine. "This is my new fetter. I can move anywhere I wish, as long it is an electrical appliance. Also, I have the ability to manipulate it. Not a lot of work, if you ask me."

"That's...that's amazing..." Len was awestruck. Now that he thought about it, Rin didn't always have to stay in the computer. She can also inhabit his phone, TV, anything. But why was she suddenly capable of so much power?

As if reading his mind, Rin answered. " It's because of you, Len. Your love, and your songs give me energy. Each time you talk to me, each time you use me shows me how important I am to you. That makes me feel happy and loved. And I live on love, Len-kun. Remember, my sprite in Vocaloid became clearer and clearer each day, right? That was part of it. Thanks to _you_, I've been running this whole time."

Speaking of the time, Len glanced at the clock. 11:58 pm. Two more minutes and Rin will forget everything that had happened to her today.

Rin noticed the time too. She sighed, sadly. "Well, it's a matter of seconds before I reboot again. But before that, I want to sing a song. I spent all of today writing it, so I would be devastated if I forgot it before I could share it with you. And it's dedicated to you, Len.

_"A song...for me?"_

"I love singing, isn't that how I came to being?

Saying that you love my voice, makes my electrical heart ring!"

Besides 1's and 0's, my world was filled with "Why"?

But it was you who taught me the meaning of "I" (Ai).

From that day on, since my birth from sparks,

You filled the space that is my heart.

And as long as I can be with you,

My digital heart will sing with me too.

Almost like a quantum wind,

My heart will shiver from within-"

The clock struck 12:00.

* * *

**a/n: Disclaimer: I don't own the song Electric Angel, but the lyrics shown in here is my version. :) **

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! \(^.^)/**


	5. It was Perfect

**a/n: Here's another update! Thank you SO much for the kind feedback, everyone is so nice~ xoxo**

**Porky the King: Oh gosh I read the Deadsune Miku . exe you told me about, and I had a hard time sleeping. Good thing though! A creepypasta's not a creepypasta if it doesn't haunt your freaking brain at night. Though I may never listen to Melt ever again...**

**This may be the last fluffy/lalala/life's all good chapter before things get...different. You'll see~**

* * *

_Chapter Five: It was Perfect_

"I've got something for you, Rin."

It was a bright, beautiful Christmas morning. Len remembered the years when he and Rin would sneak down at like five in the morning in order to get their hands on the presents. Then they would spend the entire day watching holiday re-runs, playing with each other's gifts. This year, it was different.

It took Len quite a while to get the tree set up. Iroha wasn't with him to celebrate Christmas, because she had her own family to spend it with. But Len wasn't miserable. Rin was there with him, even though she wasn't_ exactly_ alive.

"What is it, Len?" She hopped up and down, if that was even possible in the air, and the cable attaching her to his laptop moved up and down.

Len took out a USB. Rin cocked her head, still curious about what he gave her.

"I've spent several days working on this, Rin. I've programmed all your memories in this drive, so you can remember them. You were always so sad that you couldn't bring your memories back. So I'll bring them to you."

Rin's eyes teared up. "Oh, Len..."

Len smiled humbly. "I have just one complication, though. It's not yet complete, because I still have to program the events of your death. You won't remember the details. But once that's done, your memory will be completed. I just...it's hard, you know. I promise I'll get it to you though."

There was USB socket on her collarbone. Rin moved down, and let him insert the hard drive.

"Now just wait a second. I'll get this booted up for you." He flipped open his gray laptop, opening the program. Within minutes, true to his words, Rin felt...different.

"Is this...?" Her eyes glazed over. She closed them, shuting down for a second. Rin started rebooting.

Then her eyes shot open, her wings extending. Her back arched, hands flying to her head. Rin's white eyes widened, as if she was about to cry.

But she didn't. Rin laughed, high and girlish. She flew up around the house, up in the rafters, everywhere.

"I remember this! And this! And this! Yes, you kept the couch! Oh, I can't believe you renovated the kitchen! But what am I saying? This is my house!" She immediately flew to Len, a Rin-like smile on her face. She flew in to embrace him.

"And **you** are my Len!"

But being a ghost, she passed right through him. She was but a spirit, causing Len a chill as her body manifested.

She turned around, sighing. "Oh. Right."

Len felt a little remorse, as he brought out a hand to touch her. His fingers passed right though, like feeling fog. There was nothing there.

"I'm sorry. How...how do you feel?"

"I feel...almost alive. I had trouble believing what you said to me, but now I know that the past is buried within me. I never realized how much this place changed." She looked up at the dusty ceiling, as the chandelier used to be there.

"I wanna see my room!" She suddenly blurted. Estactic once again, she tried to fly upstairs. Len grabbed the computer, running after her.

"Are you sure? Do you-"

"YES!"

Rin's room was right next to his. The door had been boarded up since she died, and the doorknob removed. Rin passed through easily, however. The computer was up against the door, moving around as Rin attempted explore.

"Can't you fetter yourself somewhere else?" He inquired.

"I-I can't...there's no electricity in the room."

Len thought for a while. He went outside, and climbed through the dusty window of Rin's room. He soon met her, still stuck in the door.

"Here," He spoke, taking out his cellphone. "Come over here, instead."

Rin reattached herself to his phone, which immediately turned itself on. Len could never get over the amazement whenever Rin does that. It was another reminder of how powerful she was.

"Thanks!" She replied, smiling at him.

The room inhabited dust, which reflected the winter sunlight as they floated around aimlessly. Rin's room looked drabby and desolate, her once bright orange wallpaper faded to a tawny colour. The window hasn't been open for ages, and the electricity in the room were disabled.

Rin's eyes traveled carefully, disbelieving. "This is my room?"

The room was the same, just the "Rin" was missing from it. As well, it gave a miserable, lonely atmosphere. Something important in it had been taken away.

The electric angel floated to a chalky, undusted photograph of her and Len in front of their house. Rin had a winky face, rustling Len's hair, while he looked like he wanted to kill himself. She picked it up, sinking into a pool of nostalgia.

"Len, now it's time for me to give you MY gift..."

**DING-DONG!**

Whatever Rin was going to say, the doorbell rang. Len gave Rin an apologetic smile, and climbed out of the window with her. Rin sighed as they came to whoever was standing at their doorstep, before disappearing out of sight.

"Hey Lenka..." Len greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

Lenka shrieked, leaping into the air. She turned to face him, face burning up. "Oh, yes...merry Christmas. Mind my manners."

"Haha, it's alright." He opened the door, letting her in. "How's your family?"

"Eh." She replied, shrugging. "They're alright. You're more like family to me, to be honest. Less demanding. Less abusive."

"I'm...sorry..." His voice softened.

Lenka gave a fake laugh. "Hah! It's not me this time. My mom showed him who was boss. Whatever partners he had before all shared a part of his temper. I swear, if he laid a **finger** on me, we'll see who will be bruised and bloody on the ground** this** time..." Lenka tensed up, some horrible memory probably agitating her. "Not me. Never again."

Len stared, sympathy and a slight fear in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I bet you don't want to hear anymore of my shitty life." She sighed. "I brought you something, it being the holidays and all. I hope you like it."

From the inside of her mittens, Lenka pulled something out. She stuck it into the pocket of Len's coat, turning around rigidly.

"I knew it would be something you'd like. I'm just gonna go back now. Thanks for everything, Len." Lenka walked away, without another glance of her.

"Wait!" Len's hand dug inside his pocket, and found a SD card. 120 gigabytes worth of data storage. This thing was _insanely_ expensive, advertised on one of those rich, snooty TV commercials. It was something a computer geek could only _dream_ of getting.

And it was here, right in the palm of his hand. Close to infinity pictures, videos, documents, games, and music files could be stored on this tiny thing.

"Lenka!" Len would never let her go, leaving him with advanced, expensive technology.

Len's hand flew to his other pocket, where Iroha's gift was.

Was he going to do it? Is he going to just leave her with nothing, though Iroha didn't even visit? But Lenka was alone this Christmas, with people who didn't care she existed.

"I have something for you too." The blonde ponytail turned around as she looked at him.

Len took out the necklace, the one that he meant to give to Iroha. No amount of words could describe the guilt he felt, even though he questioned whether this was a right or wrong act.

Lenka's hands flew to her mouth. Even though she had better necklaces than this, the fact that someone even _considered _buying her one made her think she was dreaming.

Putting the necklace around her neck, Len smiled nervously. He hoped that she would like it, or it was a waste of money. She fumbled with the charm, staring long and hard into the words "Kokoro."

"Do you like it?"

"No." Lenka smiled up into his eyes, framed by glasses.

She hugged him, her bangs tickling his bare neck. Pulling apart, she gave his cheek a quick peck.

"I love it."

When Len's senses came back to him, she was gone. His hand felt the place where she had kissed him. Hormone-responsible thoughts raked his brain, and he fell into his own fantasy world.

_"Does she want to get back with me...?"_ He thought, chest tightening. If so, he wasn't going to loose her again.

Realizing that he was just standing in the snow like an idiot, he returned into the house. He was met by an overwhelmed, stupified Rin.

"That...that was Iroha's necklace...and you just gave it away to her like that?!" Rin's voice was faraway, as if she still didn't believe it. "Just because some girl gives you an SD card, you give Iroha's present to her? That, that wasn't cool Len..."

Everything seemed to drain out of him. He remembered Iroha, and felt like a jerk.

"What was I thinking..." Iroha had done much more than Lenka had, and yet he had given the present to her. Even though the SD card was valuable, Lenka was blooming _rich_ anyways. And Iroha was all he had.

Rin patted his shoulder. "I understand. I was in your shoes once, the time where your hormones makes your decisions. That's why I was so protective of you from Lenka, because I didn't want you to be cheated in the way I have been. And whadaya know. She left you, like I had predicted. I don't know why you want to get back with her, but whatever your choice is, be careful."

Len stared, deep in thought. "She's as messed up as me."

"But Lenka doesn't have ME. I'm here to talk to you, when you have nobody." She sighed. "I hope you'll be able to take care of yourself. Don't wanna make the same mistake again, don't we." She ruffled his hair.

"Your 'boyfriend' wasn't someone I liked either, and I was surprised that you remember him. The USB is doing you good?"

"Very!" Rin tapped her noggin. She faced the window, fresh snow falling down. "Len, Len! Let's go catch some snowflakes!"

Len laughed, throwing his hair back. The two of them rushed out of the door.

* * *

It turned out that Iroha was on a winter vacation to visit her family, who were in another part of Japan. She sent an email with pictures, apologizing that she didn't spend Christmas with him. She is protective of him even in email, probably still worried about his encounter with Ted.

But all the days that followed were...perfect. Word tends to get around, sometimes getting jacked up on the way there. So news on Len beating up Ted, Piko and Kaito spread like viruses. Len suddenly became _popular_ in his school, something that overwhelmed and cheered him at the same time. People started giving high fives to him, and asked him to hang out at lunch. He managed to give several girls his number, his email, etc. Friend requests on Facebook overloaded. Within weeks after Christmas, everyone knew his name.

However, popularity wasn't something Len really desired. He was a person of simple pleasures, and loved nothing more than his computer, Iroha and Rin. Now, the electric angel looked like a 4-D diva from a fantasy anime RPG. Rin's appearance and wings made her resemble something from a video game, but Len didn't mind. Rin was Rin, no matter which form she took on.

Having width and depth, Rin was like a hologram of herself. She sang, did dances, and moved as if she were alive. When songs came out of her mouth, it was like he entered a concert and saw his sister alive, in a show outfit, doing the thing she loved the most: Singing.

If only could feel the living warmness from her skin, which contrasted the cold, static-filled air the electric angel was made of. If only she could talk without the robotic tone she possessed. If only he could hug her, or even just _feel_ her fingers as she rustled his hair. It was something she had always done to him, and it didn't feel the same.

But Len knew that as long as he kept on loving her, there was nothing she feared. He used the Vocaloid program every day, eventually showing his classmates. They were all surprised and inspired by it, using borrowed technology and making "vocal androids" with their own voices. With these voices, they made songs and shared them with each other. Finally, Len's isolated and detached school bonded with each other through music...all because of him.

It was all perfect. His social status, his sister, and his grades. And his love life, as well.

Because one day, Lenka asked to be Len's girlfriend and we can only imagine what he said. He didn't know the consequences a simple "Yes!" could arise. It was all perfect, till that day.

Then everything changed.

* * *

**a/n: It saddens me that Rin never actually revealed what she wanted to give to Len... ;_;**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE! :D ~ xoxo**


	6. Downhilling

**a/n: As you all may know, nothing stays perfect for long... ;_; Here's where the problems start, and the actual plot starts. Anyhow, updates after this will be fairly quick, although I need to find time to work on others. Busy busy busy...**

**I'm planning on changing the genre from this to drama, but idek... *_* If you could help me out that would be awesome ~ :))**

**Ah whatever, you dun want to hear me blabber~ :3 Presenting chapter six! ^-^**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Downhilling_

"Now, how are we going to do this?" Kaito lowered his binoculars, with Ted and Piko doing the same. Len's house is in plain sight. Hidden in a patch of underlying bushes, the trio were plotting something.

Ted spoke up. "Simple. They say you only do this on Halloween, but it's too late for that. Piko, ya got the toilet paper and eggs? Piko?"

The tall, lanky male was apparently busy with his hair. Ted punched him in the shoulder.

"_Are you even listening_?! Stop playing with your bloody hair!"

"Sorry..." Piko mumbled. "It's just so white, you know."

"_Gay~~_" Kaito sang under his breath.

"Why you little mother-"

"**Shut up**, both of you! You fools are gonna get us caught! If you want to get Kagamine back, then it's now or never!" Ted spat on the ground, annoyed by his comrade's uncooperative rebuking.

"A month in juvenile detention wasn't worth this, you know." Piko grumbled.

Ted sighed. Being leader of the most feared but also the least-motivated people on the social ladder, he wasn't going to stop here, no matter what Piko thinks. A few weeks ago, his reputation was destroyed. That he was left senseless and stupefied by a nerd who looked like a girl. But tonight, he was on a roll. After the conflict between the police, and the whole deal with his family, he was going to egg Kagamine Len's house. And wrap toilet paper around it too.

"Piko, just get the damn eggs."

Night was falling. The three troublemakers stalked through the bushes, ending up in front of Len's kitchen window. Kaito hoisted Ted and Piko onto an overlooking tree branch, with the toilet paper in hand. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and voices were heard.

"Duck!" Ted hissed. Everyone took shelter, as they heard someone else speaking. This didn't sound right...didn't he live alone?

"Move up a floor." Piko directed. The three clambered upwards, reaching the second floor window. Ted, along with Kaito, started "wrapping things up".

"This will teach the punk not to mess with us." Ted thought, as they threw the rolls all over the roof. Down the walls, around the porch, everywhere. They even spun the paper around the fence. When that objective was completed, they started chucking the eggs.

"I hear someone! You guys, hide!"

The noise stopped. Ted cupped a hand around his ears, straining to hear a sound. Sure enough, an unfamiliar female voice was heard.

"Oh Len...when will you be back? Always out with her, it's worrying me. It's so...lonely without you."

Piko and Kaito looked over Ted's shoulders. When they saw nearly caused them to fall out of the tree. There was a girl in his bed. A GIRL. And she had what seemed to be angel wings.

"Yeah, I can still remember the day I first discovered you. And I thought I was supposed to teach you something, but _you_ did. I loved you for that, but are you still going to love me?" She turned onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. There were no pupils in her eyes. "Whatever you decide on Len, I'll always be here. You can count on that."

The face of the girl dawned upon Kaito, as he remembered where _exactly_ he had seen her. He turned pale, his heartbeat nearly leaving him.

"**T-t-that t-thing nearly k-k-killed me!**" He spluttered. "It's a **ghost**! It's a freaking **spirit**! Len is a necromancer!"  
Terror filled Kaito's chest, while Ted and Piko just stopped and stared. Kaito made a bolt for his life, before it tries to kill him again. Before it tries to kill him and succeeds-

"**Hey**! Where do you think you're going?!" The girl demanded him, sitting up.

Kaito froze.

"Run, you idiot!" Ted and Piko shoved him, as they all fought to escape. But unfortunately for them, Rin caught up.

"You, you..." She stared at the three guys half-hanging from the tree. "You were the ones who **hurt** Len!" Her eyes turned to Kaito, glowing.

"RUN! F #*!ING RUN!"

It was too late. Rin, with her wings outstretched, zoomed out the window.

"There's no running now." Her eyes flashed red for less than a second. The males never looked so helpless in their lives, as they weakly ran to the car in attempt to flee from the electric angel.

"You are going to pay. **All of you!**"

* * *

_Morning:_

"Ah~" A certain blond male stretched in the light of the morning sun. It was Monday, but it didn't depress him. Life was good, and that was what mattered.

Slipping on his glasses from the bedside table, Len looked around his room. Something was missing, he observed. Something important.

"Where is Rin?"

Usually, she'd be the first face he saw as he opened his eyes. The first _thing,_ actually. Rin had an odd habit of staring at his face, in_ front_ of his face.

_"It's so that whenever you cry in your sleep, I can be there to wipe the tears away for you~"_ He blushed, as he remembered that. Even though his life in daylight seemed perfect, the past still haunted him in his dreams.

_"I guess she's downstairs."_ He concluded. He threw off the covers, tying his hair up in the signature ponytail. He looked out the window, seeing spilled eggs and toilet paper on the ground. Weird, he thought. He'll check that out after school.

After several minutes in the bathroom, Len made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Sure enough, the electric angel was in the den, fettered to the TV. She sat a bit too rigidly on the couch, flipping the channels with her mind. She didn't seem to notice him as he came in.

"Good morning, Rin-chan~!"

"**Ah!** Oh, morning Len." The TV switched off, as she turned to face him. There was something off about her expression. For once, it didn't look like she was happy to see him. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, thank you. How long have you been up?" He turned to the TV, which was off. However, Rin still stared at it like something was hidden in the darkness.

"Rinny, are you alright? You're acting strange..."

"Er, yes, what made you say that?" She broadcast her perfect smile, and the tension in Len's chest drained a little.

"You're so...quiet. And you're staring at the TV like something is showing. Obviously, something's on your mind." He walked over, turning on the said TV. "Is it because of the time I'm spending with Lenka?"

Rin's wings tensed. "Ah, well...it makes me wonder whether or not I still matter in your life. She's consuming a large part of your time." She emphasized "_consuming_". "It kinda makes me feel neglected. I run on your love, you know. And these days, I'm feeling like...a broken circuit."

Len shook his head rapidly. "No! Of course I'm not neglecting you! You mean more to me than everything else on this earth. You got that? Don't think that I'll ever abandon you for her. Even though I spend more time with Lenka now, I'll always have room for you. Oh god, I'm so sorry I worried you this much." He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you Len. It makes me feel much better~" She gave a warm smile, her wings flapping softly. He tried, for the millionth time, to touch her. To comfort her, in some way. However, his hand always passed through like the wintry winds.

The news report came on. Rin shut off the TV a second after it started, in an agitated manner.

"Heh..that's enough TV. We should get going, or else you'll be late."

Finally, he left the house, with Rin inhabiting his earphones. Rin always followed him to school, either in his laptop or cellphone, but Len had created the headset so that Rin could speak to him without anyone else knowing. It always worked wonders whenever he turned it on, making his voice sound ten times better.

"Darn, I forgot the keys." He put the headphones/Rin in his bag, and rushed back into the house. The keys were on the couch where they had sat before. But as Len picked them up, he saw something where Rin was previously.

_Somebody's cellphone._

"Huh?" Len palmed it, turning it on. The screen was cracked. The phone had ten missed calls, fourteen text messages, five voicemails, and 20% battery life. There was also a password on the phone, so Len couldn't access it. He tried to think of who on earth would have owned it. Not to mention an explanation of its horrible, yet vaguely suspicious state.

"Len-chan? Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just wait!" He could easily use Rin to hack the phone, but decided not to tell her. Besides...it was wrong, right?

_"I'll give it to the school office, simple."_ He thought.

But upon arriving at school, the entire atmosphere changed. Something had happened last night...

"All dead! All of them, dead!"

"Ah, this is horrible! They were so young, and handsome!"

"To be honest, I don't really care that they died. Now that they're gone, we won't have to worry about bullies anymore."

"Hey, does anyone know _how_ it happened?"

"I heard that they were drunk and drove their car off of the bridge!"

"No! They didn't do it by themselves! **Someone did**."

Several faces turned to Len on that sentence. The hallways were chaos, as students ignored the class bells. Everybody was speaking at the same time, some giving him looks. Len was baffled, but gathering the snippets of conversations, this was what he got:

Ted, Piko, and Kaito had died yesterday night. Police had said that they had driven their car off of the suspension bridge, in downtown. Why were they in downtown, which were miles from the school?

Their bodies weren't found yet, as they had pummeled into the ocean. However, witnesses reported that they heard screaming and voices yelling _"Please! Make it stop!"_ before the car drove off the bridge. A hobo claimed that he was right next to the place where the accident occurred, and close up it looked like the car was controlling _itself_. He also said the car was glowing.

That hobo, however, was on crack at the moment. His assumptions were not proven to be true, but gossip still spread around. Since it didn't look like the three were responsible, they thought **Len** did it...because he was the same person who defeated them before. He could have easily implanted a bug in the car that made it spin out of control, or tinkered with the machinery.

Within 24 hours, the school had changed. Some blathered about conspiracy theories for the cause of their death, while some just stared at the ground and walked on. Gossip queens like Neru Akita pounded on their phones, tweeting the trio's deaths and messaging their friends about the news.

"Neru!" Len caught the tall blond as she was tapping at her phone maniacally. Like everyone else, she knew who he was.

"Oh, Len!" She exclaimed. "Have you heard?"

"Yeah. Neru, since you hang out with them a lot, where have you last seen them?"

"Well, me and some other friends saw them in the parking lot of a grocery store. When I asked them what they were doing, they ran off saying they had 'business' to take care of."

"Anything else?"

"Er, the white-haired one had eggs with him."

Eggs...and toilet paper were outside of his window! Ted and his gang wanted to _vandalize_ his house! But then why were the contents in a pile, then? What had made them retreat? Unless...

Unless **Rin** had something to do with it.

"Neru...do you happen to have their numbers..?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know why you would need them though."

She handed him her contacts list, and it took a considerable time scrolling to find them. Len called two of the numbers, which were Kaito's and Piko's. Since the list was in alphabetical order, Ted's number came last.  
The mysterious phone in his pocket was vibrating.

"I have to go. Thanks!" He immediately felt sick. He ran through the hallways, everything a blur to him. Len bolted for the library, passing the office along the way. A red-haired girl was crying, as she sat on the chairs of the see-through room. She turned, giving him a look of death. Len knew her as Teto Kasane, Ted's sister.

He was already missing three minutes of class. Whatever. He needed to get somewhere quiet, somewhere he could speak to her.

The librarian, as usual, was asleep at his desk. Len entered the old-fashioned rotunda, cocked-full of books.

"Rin! Come out! There no use hiding."

He waited. Thirty seconds later, Rin emerged. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Tell me what happened. **Now**."

Her eyes were glowing behind her saffron bangs. "_They asked for it_."

No. It _can't_ be true. Rin didn't just-

"It was quick though, I assure you. No blood, no pain. There was a great amount of screaming though. I could have killed them the painful way, but all I did was fetter myself to their car and drive them off the bridge. The doors were locked, lights turned off, and their cellphones were disabled. I swear, it was painless. I knew you wouldn't want me to eradicate them in gruesome manners, Len."

"Rin...why..."

Did she actually expect him to feel _proud_ that she single-handedly murdered three teenagers? Even though they weren't friendly people, this wasn't the way he remembered her. Rin would never kill someone, not to mention THREE people. Rin would never-

"It was the last straw. They were bothering you, vandalizing our house. It was a small price to pay."

This wasn't right. Even though Ted and his gang were bullies, and had served in juvenile detention, it wasn't something noble.

Even though she had done it for him.

"You just went ahead and killed them! Don't you think that's going too far, Rin?! They are still humans, people with feelings. They had caused pain for me, but it doesn't mean that they haven't gone through pain themselves! They didn't deserve to die. Nobody should."

Rin's eyes teared up. "But** I** died! They hurt you, Len! Before, when we went to the same school, they were there to cause misery in your life. I didn't want them to harm you, or anyone else. So I ended it."

Len couldn't believe he was hearing this. His gentle, kind sister...was killing people? "It doesn't make it **right**! You were the one who told me to forgive and forget! I stood up for myself because I believed in those words. Death is like a ripple, Rin. It effects **everyone**!" His voice echoed through the room, as he screamed the last word.

"When you died, I felt like my life was falling apart. And it was! You came back, teaching me how to live again. It was ironic, but aren't you forgetting yourself?"

Rin stiffened up, a desperate look on her face. "It is my job to protect you, Master."

Len's eyes glazed over, hidden in the darkness of his bangs. His nails dug into his skin, and he felt like his veins were going to explode.

"I'm not your master, I am your brother. Your_ equal._"

He walked closer to her glowing figure, voice breaking. "So if you were to commit a crime, what would happen to me? I would've committed the crime as well. You're my sister, and I loved you so much that I lost my voice. And if you kill someone...I would be a part of it. If you are hurt, I am hurt. If you died, I would die. But I didn t, Rin. And you are taking advantage to that?"

"**Don't worry about me!** My death was my own fault. The cuts ran too deep, and I was stupid enough to run out in the snow wearing hardly anything. Death does weird things to you, Len. And now that Ted, Kaito and Piko are dead, they can only bother _me_ now. You're free, and I did that to make sure you are safe. Do you feel safe, Len?"

"Knowing that a spirit is murdering people under my nose really _does_ make me feel secure, Rin."

That insult hurt more than he had intended it to. Rin broke down, transparent tears running down her face.

"I-I failed...I failed to make you love me."

The tears leaked onto the fine wires that weaved into her heart. Sparks flew, static causing the wires to convulse. A flash of light filled the library, and then the power was out. The electric angel was gone.

"RIN!" Len ran to the spot she was before. But in its place was a piece of paper with more binary letters on it. He flipped open his computer, translating the digits.

The note spelled out "TETO". He stared at the capital letters on the monitor, before knowing exactly what it meant.

Len whipped out Ted's cellphone. He punched in "TETO", and was granted access into his phone. He looked at the missed calls, which happened at one am this morning. Two were from Neru, and the rest were from Teto. Again, with the messages, more than ten texts were from his sister alone.

**(20/1/14) 1:45 AM: Teddy, u back yet? Its so fricking late wat were u thinking**

** (20/1/14) 1:45 AM: Ted, where r u? answer pls (20/1/14) 1:46 AM: dude, we have school tmmrw. COME HOME **

**(20/1/14) 1:47 AM: U said it was only until 10. Where r u?! answer my calls! *~***

**(20/1/14) 1:47 AM: im giving u until 2 to answer. Or else im calling the police**

**(20/1/14) 2:00 AM: tedtedtedtedtedtedtedtedtedtedtedted!**

**(20/1/14) 2:01 AM: ted? :(**

Len stared. Then he stare some more.

Finally, he blinked unwittingly and the tears fell. The drops spattered on the cracked screen, reminding him when he wore the glasses Ted had smashed. He didn't know why he was crying for the sibling of the one who had caused him so much torment, but he knew the feeling. Teto was a sister, just like how Rin was to him.

_Close your eyes and imagine._ See a young teenage girl staying up awfully late on a school night, tentatively texting her brother over and over about his location. See her face taut, lined with worry, biting her lip, as he doesn't pick up to her calls. Her knuckles are white from clenching too long, as one sentence replays over and over in her head like a fearful mantra: "Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, oh please let him be okay..."

_Except he's not._

See that same girl in the morning, having fallen asleep with her phone in hand. See her rush to her brother's room, discovering that he was not in his bed. Terror rises in her chest, and she runs downstairs and grabs the phone, preparing to call him again. Then it rings in her hand.

She lets a smile stretch on her face as she thought that her brother didn't abandon her after all. She answers it, relieved that he was alright and was probably drunk at the club or something. See her face loosen into a frown as there was a solemn, sombre man on the other line. See her eyes widen, and then contort, as she drops the phone. The news was brought to her. Her brother had died the previous night, and he was nowhere to be found. He was never coming home.

Her only brother. She didn't even get to say goodbye...

_Now, open your eyes._

Ted was a brother, just like how he was. As he had lost Rin, Ted's sister lost a sibling as well. What if fate was somehow changed? He imagined if he was the one who had died instead, with Rin messaging him again and again, never learning the truth. And what if he was the one to come back as an angel, with no memories of his past besides a few sentences of brief information? It must have been hard, yet Rin had taken that position for him. She always does.

Then she should understand that taking someone's life breaks another's. She was lost to self-harm and maybe even suicide. So why murder another human being? Was it to release anger that stayed with her through death, hidden behind her cheeky smile and empathetic demeanour? Why would she do that?

Unless it wasn't really her choice. Maybe she loved him too much. WAY too much. Maybe it was a programming error, or bug.

Len scrolled through Ted's photos, most of which consisted of him and his sister. He stopped himself, because he had his _own_ to get back to.

His sister, the angel with blood drenching her hands and wings.

* * *

**a/n: And there you have it. Chapter Six. '_'**

**Review please! It makes my day!~ :)**


	7. An Angel's Wraith

**a/n: Judging from the title, this probably won't be good. Anyways, I'm a bit more than halfway to finishing this fic. But until then, I hope you guys find it worthwhile to read :3 xoxo**

**Warning: This chapter contains some mature content, although people don't really care. =3= But it's just a warning anyways.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: An Angel's Wraith_

The house never seemed so quiet as Len entered the front door. He realized that this was the type of silence he experienced before he had seen the electric angel, met _r3b00t_ and played with Mini Rin's Vocaloid program. It was still hard getting his head around the fact that they were all the same person: His twin sister.

"Hello, Rin? Is anyone home?" The house groaned in reply. Len felt the intimidation and tension in the air. Whether Rin was here or not, she was _not_ happy.

He clambered up the steps, trembling. It was only his sister, what should he be afraid of?

Len's hand shook as it gripped his bedroom's doorknob. Whatever was inside, he had to face it.

The door slowly creaked open. As Len's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the electric angel fettered to his computer, back turned to him.

That wasn't right. Why wasn't she glowing? Rin's presence gave off a sullen and idle mood, like the moon, instead of the sun she was. Sparks flew off of her wings, as if they were trying to broadcast the last of their light to the world.

Was Rin...dying? In death...?

"I'm not dead Len, not yet." The angel didn't turn to face him. "I'm merely getting stronger."

He tired to ignore the seriousness in her voice. "Look Rin, you don't have to be mad at me. I understand why you would do that, and I understand it was for me. However, even though I know your motives, it confuses me that you were never like this in life. But I know death can be hard on you, so it's not your fault."

Len wanted nothing more than to calm her down. She murdered Ted, Kaito and Piko so quickly, because they hated him so much. What would she do to him?

"I cannot detect sincerity in your statement, Len. You stopped loving me, haven't you? Look how weak I'm getting."

"Rin, don't think that-"

"You're trembling. Why are you trembling?" She spun around, her face showing dark circles underneath her eyes. Hurt was filled in them. "Are you _afraid_ of me?"

Len was about to lie again, but decided it was fruitless. He inhaled, trying to meet her eyes. "Seeing what you did today _frightened_ me. What happened to you? You're not acting like the Rin I know, for the matter. Ever since I got back with Lenka...it set you off, hasn't it?"

Rin bit down her lip, on Lenka's name. Her shoulders hunched over, as if she was shivering. Her head slowly turned up, and Len nearly jumped back in fright.

Rin's eyes were glowing in a traffic-light red.

"Oh, it did _more_ than set me off. It turned me into something I didn't want to be."

And that something was jealousy.

Rin vanished, again. The lights in his room flickered on response, and then blew out. The heating was disabled, leaving the room five degrees lower than it had originally been.

"Rin! What are you-"

_"Don't worry Len, I'm still here."_ Her soft, lulling voice whispered, sending chills up his spine. A wave of electricity passed around the room, before it was returned to darkness. "I'll always be here. And there's no way to get rid of me."

A lightbulb popped, sending off a flash of sparks. The overhead lights flickered on and off, like a naughty child playing with the switch. Len however, wasn't scared.

"This isn't like you, Rin. You're malfunctioning!"

"**No, I'm not!**" Another fuse crackled. "It's not that. I'm just confused."

Confused? As in why was he mad at her? "I'm not mad at you, Rin."

"Don't lie! I **know** you are! All you want to do is be with Lenka! You've forgotton about me..." His computer booted up, showing the Vocaloid program. Mini Rin looked at him with big, lonely eyes, spilling with tears. She begged him to make her sing again.

"Rin...I think it's time for you to rest. Everything has been hard on you, so why not just let it go...?"

Her bodiless voice lowered to a whisper. "Let it go? Rest in peace? How can I do that?! Have my actions meant anything to you, Len? Anything?!"

A quantum wave of air pushed him in the chest. Len fell against his door, suddenly feeling the fear that left him speechless.

"You became popular. You got a girlfriend. You got music, your sister. What more could you want? And yet you want it all to _disappear_?!"

What has he done? Why did he bring Rin back into the world, when she wouldn't go back?

The door bursted open, and all the lights returned. Rin's presence disappeared.

"Len!" Iroha sauntered through the door, as if nothing supernatural happened. She had a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, Iroha..." There was a mallet in his head, giving him a pounding headache. For a second, he felt like he was going to pass out. Iroha's arrival didn't seem to excite him.

"It's so nice to see that you're safe! Here, I got your late Christmas present. They are the contacts that you wanted. Now you'll never loose your glasses again, 'cause you won't be wearing them!"

Len took the contacts in his palm, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. His present for her was given to someone else, leaving him with the alternative...

"Thank you so much, Iroha. Um, I've got you something as well...it's chocolate." He sheepishly handed the box of chocolate turtles that was under his bed.

He would never, ever forget the face of disappointment that showed on Iroha for a millisecond. She smiled in return, thanking him. His heart sank so low he could feel it in his stomache, the fullness of guilt. He followed the pink-haired woman down the stairs.

When she was out of sight, Len started bashing his head against the wall.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with terror. Never in his life has Len felt so hunted, so watched...and it was all because of Rin.

The electric angel never appeared in human form anymore, admist the electrical appliences in the room. However, he would see her: White eyes peering from under the table, around the corner of the wall, or over the banister to watch him eat dinner. Tapping on the wall, the lights turning on and off, and a flickering TV were signs that Rin was around. His glasses, homework, computer and pillows would go missing, ending up in strange places. When he slept, he would sometimes see her appear briefly in the doorway, whilst disappearing again. He would feel her lie next to him on his bed, or pinning him onto his matress. Waking up, no one would be there.

The boy was terrified of spending time alone. He was afraid to bring Lenka or his other friends, because he was afraid it might enrage Rin. He had to settle this, this haunting. In the meantime however, Len spent a majority of his time with Lenka. Although it was the opposite of what Rin wanted him to do, he was afraid to face her.

The hauntings went on. After a few weeks, Len managed to get used to them. With each passing day, Len spent as much time as possible not in the house, and brainstormed ways on how to bring the angel to ease. He just wanted them to be like when they first met, was that too much to ask?

He finally got his answer when he was unexpectedly met by Rin.

"Len." She said, her voice dark and emotionless, as he entered his room. "I need to take you somewhere. Come with me."

Immediately, he felt fear rise up in his chest. "_Where?_"

"I can't tell you. Put on this blindfold, it's a surprise." A piece of cloth floated in front of him.

Even when Rin was alive, Len was never fond of surprises. And she knew it. With this suspicious request, Len became distrustful of her.

"Doesn't that seem too shady? Where are you taking me?"

Two seconds later, she was right up in his face. Her eyes flashed "**DANGER**", the red colour disappearing after a millisecond.

"You'll see." She rammed her hand against his chest.

It didn't seem possible that Rin would be able to touch him. But the waves of electricity frying his veins said so otherwise.

Stars crossed his vision, and he couldn't scream as his pain and consiousness left him. Len blacked out, Rin's brilliant wings the last sight that made it through his mind.

_"What has happened to her?"_

* * *

There were lights. Music. Len dismissed the visions as a dream, his senses still numbed by that electric shock. But the pounding in his head told him that it was reality.

The orbs intermingled with each other, neon headlights dancing across the vision. People were laughing, strange songs were playing, and all around him were...women?

What kind of dream was this?!

Len was vaguely aware of his cheek smushed against a wine-stained couch seat. He groaned, sitting up, his extreme surroundings and lost sense of direction were causing him vertigo. As his vision focused, he realized with shock and horror where he was.

A strip club.

Everywhere...there were people putting on shows, and people _watching_ the shows. Lights flashed in all directions, blinding him from nasty sights. Len rolled off of the couch, screaming at the top of his lungs:

"**RIINNNNN! WHY?!**"

Unfortunately, she was either unavailable of not bothering to answer. Several heads turned to stare at him, but they probably thought he was yelling over a girl who left him. He pushed through the crowd of creepy people, trying to find an exit. He was panicking overtime, his heart pounding and mind confused and appalled. How did he even get in?!

"Hey there, sexy."

Len ignored the voice, striding towards where he thought the exit was. But the seductive voice latched a slender hand on his tie, driving him back around.

"Now now, don't run away~" He was met face to face with a twenty-year old prostitute, who had flowing pink hair. Her lips had on a lusty smile, pleased that she had ensnared him.

"CRAP, GET AWAY FROM ME!" He pushed the lady aside, scurrying away.

She caught him again. "Oh baby, if you were new at this, you could've just told me." She leaned in closer, whispering, and Len realized she didn't have clothes on. "I know how do little boys like you~"

He became extremely uncomfortable, his face heating up with fear. This was not right! Being with a nude person in a strip club...HE HAD TO GET HOME.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE CREEPY! I SAID GET AWAY!" He didn't care that his voice was high pitched as a girl's. Len was _definitely_ scared.

"Come now, it won't hurt, I promise. In fact, you'll have the best time in your life."

"SCREW YOU GET AWAY FROM-"

The pink haired woman pinned him against the wall. He was trapped.

What was Rin thinking?! Is she giving him some moral pain by sending him to the strip club? Or was there something more...

"F%ck, let me go!" He hated all this. The lady was surprisingly strong, which struck even more fear into his heart.

"I SAID LET ME-"

The woman brought her mouth down on his neck.

"**AHHHHHHH!**"

Len didn't care that she was a lady, but his battle with the trio had taught him some things. He forcefully kicked the woman's abdomen, digging the end of his shoe into her exposed belly. She let out a pained cry, buckled to the ground, and Len made his escape. The world was falling apart around him, but the doors were in sight. He just had to get to the doors-

They opened.

"There you are!" The familarity of the voice brought him to a stop. Right in front of him was the last person he wanted to see: Lenka.

"LENKA! It's not what it looks like, I can explain!" He realized that he was lost for words. There was no way she would believe his story about the electric angel.

The blonde's blue eyes stared at him disbelievingly. Then they drifted lower, to his neck, where a lipstick stain was still visible. She started to fill up with rage.

"If you didn't want me to be your girlfriend, you could've said so!"

Len's hand flew to his neck, rubbing the stain off. "What, no! I have no idea how I got here! There was this prostitute who tried to rape me. Look, I'll explain-"

He was cut off, as Lenka's palm struck his cheek. "Why did you call me then, hm? Twenty minutes ago, you said that our relationship wasn't 'exciting' enough and that you went to the strip club instead! What kind of idiot are you? Cruel, unfaithful b-"

"No, Lenka." His face still throbbed where she had hit him. "It wasn't me, I promise."

Behind Lenka, a figment of horror appeared. It was Rin, the angel, with his phone in her hand. She snickered, mounted to the phone, invisible to everyone else.

Her eyes still had the bloody red colour.

Len summed it up: Rin had called Lenka, and using his voice, told her that he was at the strip club. And then she knocked him out, bringing him to the said strip club, so that Lenka would discover him and get mad. It was all so that she would break up with him.

"I'm done with you, Len Kagamine. You'll never be seeing this face AGAIN!" Her tears flowed freely, dripping off of her fair face. She tore off the necklace that was hidden beneath her shirt, and threw it into the ground. "And I thought I actually understood you!"

She felt something land in her pocket, so suddenly. In a fury, Lenka reached into it to find Len's cell phone, and smashed that as well.

The blond male's cry was cut off, as suddenly a cold presence was released. Then all the lights in the club went out, all the music shutting off. Rin was released.

The people became chaos. Everyone started screaming, and evacuated the building. Lenka had stormed off already, and Len was once again left with a crowd of spectators. A mob has gathered, curious why the streets were filled with naked people. He wanted to die on that spot, to shoot himself right that second. But he pushed though, his eyes blurry with tears, as all the events moving too quickly for him to catch up. The pink haired woman from earlier stumbled, her eyes meeting his for a second, before she gave him the finger.

His hands curled around Lenka's necklace, with "Kokoro" imprinted on it. The one that was supposed to be for Iroha. The one that Rin had helped picked out.

_Rin._

It was all _her_ fault. The spirit that was desperate for attention, the one who went through so much trouble to get rid of Lenka. Len suddenly felt a fire in his chest, one he haven't felt in so long. It was rage.

He walked towards where he felt home was, the fire burning behind his eyes. His tears had a different meaning within them. Each step had motive, one that he was eager to accomplish...or even relunctant. But whatever he felt about it, he knew it had to happen. Whether she...or _he_...like it or not.

**Rin has to go.**

* * *

**a/n: Ugh, I feel like an a-hole giving Luka such a suggestive role :( Even though Luka is really sexy and mature, I felt really uncomfortable writing it. Oh well. Luka is still awesome xDD**


	8. A Soundless Voice

**a/n: Here you have it. Rin's death is going to be revealed...**

**Thank you all for your constant support! ^.^ I can't thank you enough!**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: A Soundless Voice_

Teto Kasane was _not_ happy. She was a mess, actually.

Yesterday, her brother and his friends had died. Her world was torn apart. Siblings these days never got along, but Ted and Teto did. No one would understand the connection, though.

Since Teto was too young to be living by herself (she was sixteen, whilst Ted was eighteen), she had to move in with her distinct relatives. And it happened to be pure misfortune that they lived in an apartment in downtown, looking over the very bridge her brother had met his death. It couldn't get worse than this, she was positive.

And when Len Kagamine showed up in her lobby, soaking wet from the downpour, she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What do you want?" She wanted to make her entrance intimidating, like Ted had taught her to. Teto leaned against the doorway, with the kid who she barely knew that had been accused of jacking up the car.

"Nothing. I just need to apologize." The blond male, who was slightly shorter than her, took his dripping coat off and brushed the hair from his face.

"Apologize? So you are openly admitting that you DID kill my brother?!" She advanced forward, her voice dripping venom. "You don't understand what it's like to loose a sibling!"

"Oh, I do."

"Huh?"

Teto tugged on one of her curly pigtails, eyes not leaving Len.

"My sister was a victim of self-harm. She was my twin, and my best friend." His striking blue eyes held her gaze in a collected manner. "It was such an unnecessary death, one that could've been prevented. Like your brother's."

Teto gritted her teeth. She still wasn't sure what Len was offering.

"So the reason why I have come is to apologize, on my sister's behalf. She..I'm so sorry...but she was the one who caused you all this pain. And me, for not being being able to control her." His eyes took on a faraway gaze, ignoring the strange look she was giving him. "Kasane Teto, I have so much to tell you."

She had heard of Len Kagamine, who was a straight A student and computer otaku. So when he told her that his sister...that was _dead_...was the one who had killed Ted, she didn't know if she could trust her own thoughts. It didn't seem real...it couldn't be.

But when Len sat her down in the lobby couches and told her everything, it seemed possible. It was a story coming straight from his heart, and the emotion in his voice said it all. And Len was a boy of logic and facts. If something like this had shook him, then there is more that meets the eye.

He told her about the Electric Angel, and how in order to keep him safe, she sent Ted, Kaito and Piko off the suspension bridge. And now, he had to get rid of her.

"I'm sorry this had caused pain upon you. It's my fault, not hers, that it had happened." He patted Teto's hand, who had started off in tears again. "I want you to know that I'm going to stop this. Whether I like it or not."

He was close to a complete stranger, yet he had let her in on so much of his life details. In return, she shared some of her own:

Ted and Teto were victims of abuse, and had ran away from home at an early age. They spent their years together at an orphanage, before being adopted by a young couple. They passed, unfortunately, and then lived with the couple's relatives, traveling all over Japan to reach them. Finally, on Ted's eighteenth birthday, they moved out into a home of their own. And they vowed to stay there, until Ted had died of course.

Ted, it turns out, had an injury inflicted upon him by a drunk parent. His right knee sometimes refused to function, which made him horrible in the sports he loved. Thus, when they had first arrived to the orphanage, the kids teased and bullied him about his limp. Because Teto was unable to intervene, since the girls and boys were separated into different ward, Ted himself became a bully. He felt power whenever he had a gang under his control, and he grew up to be sadistic about it. No one knew, however, that Ted showed an entirely different side whenever he was with Teto. It was part of the brother-and-sister relationship they had, which helped them through so much drama.

But she knew more than just that. Ted had also informed her on the lives of his comrades, Piko and Kaito. It turns out that Kaito was a victim of steroid abuse...but not by himself. He wanted to be a teacher or professor one day, but his muscle-building, pro-wrestling family didn't want any of that. He was forced to use steroids...and disobedience meant punishment. Kaito was admitted to many sports competitions, winning them all. But the blue-haired teen was not happy with his life. After his drug usage was discovered, he was kept miles away from home in a recovery program, which have him his crappy mood. Kaito never got a chance to pursue a life that he wanted... and now he'll never.

Piko, unlike the other two, had wonderful parents. But they were arrested when he was six, because they wouldn't hand Piko over to the government, for research. The boy had a strange condition that made his hair white, and had hated it the day he realized that he wasn't like normal kids. He was a smart, swift and well-mannered child. Piko hitchhiked to a different city, and lived on the streets by himself, until he was fifteen. Then he joined Ted and Kaito, becoming corrupted with the life of being a thug. The tall, thin man was often looked down upon for his sarcastic attitude and vulgar remarks. But no one saw the young, innocent tween who had enough intelligence to get by for nine years, but not enough awareness to let himself be taken over by gangs and violence. Ted and Kaito were his first and only friends.

She was gripping Len's sleeve tightly, trying to hold back tears."It pains me to know that Ted hurt so many, and that he deserves to die. But he was meant to be a different person, I swear. I saw it within him, and it had so much potential. But his lust for power, leadership, and bullying became too extreme. He even tried to rape someone once. I understand completely why people despise and fear him. But he was different, a supporter and guardian to me. He...he didn't deserve to die..."

"Nobody does." Len whispered.

Teto gasped as he pulled out Ted's cellphone from his pocket, sliding it across the table to her.

"It was pretty nosy of me, but I managed to use his phone to find you. And looking through it, I believe you when you said he was a devoted brother. I just wish... _I_ was more like one."

He sat up, and walked towards the door. Slipping on his coat, he didn't look back at her. Len opened the lobby door, staring out in the rain before advancing.

"**Wait!**" Teto yelled across the room. She didn't want him to go. Not just yet.

"How...how did your sister die?"

It's been so long since anyone had asked that question, so long that he had nearly forgotten But as he stared out in the rain, he realized that it was an event that will _never_ leave him. Memories were like stones...cut them, break them, crumble them, melt them...they were still stones.

How could be be so daft? Part of Rin's death was his own fault. Couldn't he tell that something was off about her? And the electric angel, too. She malfunctioned, because he was selfish.

Len's face matched the rain; cold, grey, and sullen. Without looking at the red-haired girl, he spoke, lost in a reverie.

"_It was a bitter cold December day. Rin and I had turned thirteen..._"

* * *

**?'s POV:**

The second I returned from home, I ran upstairs to find Rin. I didn't get a chance to see her all day, because she was sick from the flu. How unfortunate, I thought. Being sick on our birthday must totally suck!

She has been like this for weeks, just sitting in her bed, propped up by pillows. Sometimes, I try to make her days easier and play the piano for her. I worry though...Rin was getting weaker day by day, to the point where holding a mug of tea was difficult. She hid her pain by smiling, of course.

My sister, she was so perfect. Always happy, always speaking her mind, always cracking jokes. Rin was kind to everyone, and had a smile that would brighten even the sensei's day. She was everything that I, her ignored counterpart, wasn't: Sweet, beautiful, brave, bubbly, popular, and helpful. Always taking initiative. Always trying new things. Always fighting the worst, with her words of wisdom.

So when she was absent from her bed, I was confused. She couldn't have possibly went out for a walk. Maybe she went downstairs for a drink? But the kitchen was empty when I came in. I decided to check the bathroom.

_"Rin wouldn't have a reason to leave her bed, unless it was a good one."_ Like I said, she was perfect. What was there that could possibly bring her down?

I opened the bathroom door, which was unlocked. But what I saw in there hit me like a brick.

**_"It was in that moment I realized that Rin wasn't so perfect after all."_**

Rin was in there, alright. But not in the way any other person should. She stood fully-clothed in the bathtub, face pale and tear-stained, as she gasped at my appearance. All the air in my lungs vanished.

Down her arms, down her thigh, and in crosshatches around her collarbone was blood. Deep, pure, flowing blood. In her hand was a razor.

I realize it, now. Why Rin always wore long sleeved clothes, even blistering weather. Why she sometimes yelped in pain when I grabbed her arm. Why she would spend irrelevant amounts of time in the bathroom. It was all because she was doing this.

Right now, what I saw before me was a helpless, wounded creature. One who had hidden so much pain from her brother, that she channeled it through the blood that gushed down her body.

I was deceived, lied to. The only reason why Rin acted so happy was to lie to me. She didn't want me to worry. She didn't think my weak self could handle it, if she let's her secret out.

She didn't trust me. And that hurt more than any wound she makes.

"Rin..." I breathed, disbelievingly. The tears felt like snowflakes against my numb cheeks. "Why?"

"I-I-I-I" Rin stuttered. Even her white linen bow was stained. She was caught, and there was no smiling out of it this time.

I approached her, the shivering girl. I wanted to hug her, but Rin dropped the razor, her bumblebee coloured clothes sticking damply to her skin.

"Why didn't you tell me...? I whispered. My voice had the weak, desperate tone I was known for. I was begging her for an explanation, something to explain the cuts that ran deep.

Her blue eyes filled up with tears. "So you wouldn't know how fucked up I am! So I could be the perfect sister you knew and loved! Does _this_ look perfect to you?" Hacks and gnashes went up and down her arm, her legs, ones that she had made to herself.

"I'm so sorry Len."

With that, she ran out the door. I followed, screaming her name. But it was too late. As Rin ran past the doorway, snatching a blue scarf along the way, she was out of the house and into the snow.

"RINNN!" I cried, my voice breaking. I ran out into the white, the powder-like iciness going up to my knees. I persisted, trudging painfully through the blizzard. I cried as bitter cold snow blew into my eyes, wandering around blindly to find her. My glasses were already clouding up. This wasn't good.

"**RINNN!**" No, I failed. She's gone, into the snow. I've lost her, because I was weak.

I was nothing without Rin.

_"Please come back, Rin. Please come back."_

But the more I thought about it, the more hopeless it became. She was wearing nothing but a scarf, while I had recently returned home in snow gear. She's wounded and bloody, not to mention heartbroken. If the snow get's into her cuts, she's done for.

I have to go find her. We are twins, equals. If I lose her, what will happened to me?

_"Don't think about that, Len."_ I scolded myself._ "You will find her. And **you** will take her home._"

Wrapping my arms around my body, I trudged through the snow. I clenched my teeth against the cold, knowing that Rin is going through worse.

_"I will find her."_

**But I didn't.**

Hours and hours passed. The normal folks yelled at me from their window, demanding me to return home. But nothing will make me change my mind. Twilight came, as it always did, and I still haven't found Rin. I didn't even finish searching the city. Currently, I was in a snow-covered park, one that was unrecognizable in the blankets of white.

"Rin!" That's all I've been saying for the hours. Frostbite ate away my fingers, and toes. It was insane to be out in this type of weather, but I didn't care about the fact that I had a fifty percent chance of dying in this weather. And Rin was a different story.

"...Rin..." Fatigue chopped down my voice, the puffs of air from my mouth forming onto my glasses, thus freezing. The snow reached around me like fingers, prominent and spindly. I kept going, into the unknown. I ended up fighting against the snowstorm, in the middle of a wood.

And I saw her.

"**RINNN!**" Shock and joy engulfed my frozen body. My sister stood, visible because of the dull, cold colour of blood that tainted the snow. She left a trail, leading up to the one I was looking for. Her back was facing me, and she was far away. Trying to see in the storm was a hell. But my eyes... and my heart...believed what I was seeing.

She turned. But before she could make the rotation, she collapsed.

Collapsed like the tree before it becomes timber, like the butterfly with one wing. Like the meditating crane who lost its balance, like a leaf descending from the canopy of its fiery family.

The fall of death was always beautiful, even though the dancer will never dance again.

"**No!**"

It was too late; it was always too late.

The snow held her, cuddling her in a chilling embrace. As if she had always meant to be there. As if the mark she left was no more than a snow angel, buried by the flakes falling from the sky once she is gone.

"Rin..."

Her eyes looked up at me, as cold as the snow itself, with a the life drained out of them. Her eyelashes had flurries of snowflakes, like the embroidered edge of dress. They were nothing but glass.

My throat soon became hoarse from screaming too long. As I cradled her porcelain figure, the tears freezing on my face and in my scarf, I realized that I never got a chance say goodbye. Rin had died...on the day that we were born.

The snow piled up on my cries, and I gave up. Rin was never coming back. Her blood had frozen to ice, making her limbs stiff and immobile. When I finally leaned over to close her eyelids, tears dripped out of them.

It was so unfair...I NEEDED her in my life! Without Rin, I was like a stone cast out into the ocean, a raindrop lost in all the others. She guided me, LOVED me, something that I only _remembered _my parents had did. Rin meant more to me than my parents. Although they had MADE me, she had SHAPED me.

And she was lost to her own wounds...because I was an imperfect brother. Without her, I was nothing but an outcast.

Finally, I lay next to her in the snow, tightly clasping her hand. The blizzard was causing our hands to freeze together...but I might as well be grasping ice.

"Don't..don't leave me.." I begged, uselessly. I knew she was never coming back. No matter how much I'll scream, I am but another soundless voice in the cold emptiness.

Our souls are one, right?

Please God, if You can give my voice to her, I wouldn't feel so alone in this world.

"If I can't hear your voice just one more time...if I can't hear you sing just one last time..."

I squeezed her hand tighter, vowing to stay until the snow covers us both.

"I'll disappear."

* * *

Teto didn't speak a word. As Len turned around, he saw that she was in tears as well.

"She _did_ give me her voice..." Len mused. "After everything she went through, she came back as a program to sing for me. An electric angel. In a way, my wish had came true."

He paused, wiping away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. "My heart had been ripped out that day. But when I saw Mini-Rin...and spoke to Reboot, I knew that she was watching over me. But she malfunctioned, causing more harm than good. And I want to move on, to deal with my own problems. To let go, for the first time."

It was hard for him to speak. Len clasped a hand around his mouth, to prevent him from sobbing. But he knew he was strong. He knew that whether Rin was with him or not, he had to finish.

"I woke up in the ER, and Iroha said I nearly died. And I also lost my voice. Because I screamed so loud that night, my vocal cords were damaged. But why didn't anyone say anything about Rin? They showered me with words of comfort and sympathy, but it felt all meaningless, because they ignored my sister. She had went through the _real_ pain. By the time I regained consciousness, Rin's body was taken away and buried, in a spot chosen by my parents. I have no idea where she was.

I couldn't see Rinny. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, and now that she came back to do it for me, everything's out of control."

Teto finally spoke in what seemed like hours. "I'm...I'm so sorry Len."

He remembered that those were the last words that the Rin he knew said to him, before she bolted out of the door to her death.

"It's not your fault.

Rin."

With that word, he left. Teto was left in her pajamas, Len's story forever imprinted in her brain. For once, she had cried over someone else. And Len was nearly a stranger to her.

Teto noticed that where he used to sit was a note. She looked at it, wondering if it was meant for her.

All it showed though, were ones and zeros. Teto was confused, wondering if was a math problem. But when she flipped it over, she could see the translation neatly written in black pen:

_"Sometimes, siblings find the strangest ways to connect with their living counterpart. For me, it was the internet._

_~ Len K."_

Teto smiled, just slightly. She returned to her living place, which housed three cousins or aunts or nieces or whatever ways she was related to them, She collapsed onto her bed, which was in a small, plastered room with no other furniture. There was only one window, which was clouded with vapour. The rain ceased, just slightly.

Teto read the note over and over, reflecting on the story of the electric angel. His sister went through the whole process of converting into bytes and binary code just so that she could offer some company from the other side. And it broke Len's heart, when she turned against him. She was more than an anonymous user, interactive singing program, or a supernatural being herself. Rin was his sister, whether sane or not, and nothing was going to change that.

Something caught Teto's attention from the corner of her eye.

Words were forming on her window, like an invisible finger making letters in the condensation. They were slow, neat, and Teto nearly got a heart attack from what emerged...

_"I will always be watching over you, sis."_

Teto ran up to the window, making sure it wasn't a daydream formed from Len's story. And she was finally convinced it was real.

Len was right. Siblings were really just parts from the same heart. The redhead looked past the letters, seeing the bridge from Ted had died from. She grinned, as she herself leaned over the same window, the letters forming from her finger as she wrote under his message:

_"I know, Teddy. I know."_

* * *

**a/n: It's awesome getting to hear everyone's opinions on this~ I've made more song references than Electric Angel, see if you can catch them all ;)**

**Thank you all who read/faved/followed/reviewed! Hugs and kisses for everyone! xoxoxoxo**


	9. Shutdown

**a/n: I actually never suspected that people would hate on Len so much... O.o I didn't intend for him to act like such a jerk, just a troubled, moody and maybe slightly cold kid (but not to everyone...tsudere, maybe?). Anyways, it's perfectly fine! Everyone has their own opinions :)) ^.^**

**My longest chapter yet...! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Shutdown_

Len couldn't believe that he just a told a stranger how Rin died. And the fact that he did it with such emotion and clarity made him question who he really is. He was never the type to meet new people or speak with them, without hyperventilating awkwardly. It was mainly because of his newfound confidence at school...his popularity, so to say.

Len was glad that it was raining today. That way, nobody questioned his tears as he made a hasty retreat home. If he was to find Rin, home was the place to start.

After avoiding going home for almost a month, walking through the door felt strangely normal. He always felt watched and agitated whenever he returned, making him spend his days outside. He never used his laptop anymore, in fear of the electric angel. Instead, everyday at the internet cafe he just worked ahead in math. Now he had completed every page in the textbook, with no more math homework for rest of the year. And that was only in February.

The dim air pressed on him as he walked up the stairs, noticing a slight creak on the sixth step for the first time. He reached his bedroom, slowly pushing his door open.

Rin was not there. With each step as soft as snow, he explored the room. Not burnt marks, no binary codes, nada. Eventually, Len approached the mirror.

Call him a girl, but Len loved having a mirror in his room. He never believed in the Bloody Mary tales, and didn't care that people said that they were passages to the dead.

The blond teen peeled off his wet coat, and changed into his bumblebee sailor suit, one that matched the electric angel's slightly. He sat in front of the mirror, surveying his face. His red, swollen eyes stared back at him, making him realize how awful he looked.

Ignoring that factor, his eyes were a beautiful blue colour, just like Rin's. His features were fair, yet strong, but also gave off a look of innocence. Golden locks framed his face, ending at his shoulders. He gave a small smirk, and was stunned that it didn't look so bad on him. In fact, it looked...hot?

It was in that moment that he realized that was how he looked to the other kids. The new Len Kagamine.

He stared at the other Len in the mirror: Attractive, popular, funny, and confident. It came upon him that he didn't even _know_ the Len staring back at him. Right now, he couldn't recognize himself.

But then he tied his hair up. Took out his contacts, and put on his thick-rimmed glasses. Then he forced his face into a melancholy mood, one that was lonely and aloof. It struck him now that the Len he was before really DID look like a nerd, an outcast. That's right, he just called himself an outcast.

He switched between the New Len and Old Len. One was a heartthrob while the other was a loner. He didn't realize that the boundary between them was so thin, he couldn't understand himself anymore. Which face to switch to, which personality should he take on?

"Playing dress-up, Onii-chan?"

The voice didn't startle him. Rin's reflection appeared behind his own, smiling. Her eyes were still as red as roses.

Len didn't turn around. He spoke to her reflection: "Not really. Just seeing how much you had changed me."

He was now back to the current Len, the one that he would never imagine in becoming.

"Oh! And what do you think? Do I get a thank you out of that?" She laid a hand on his shoulder, which felt SOLID.

Solid? No, it can't be solid. She can't be that powerful.

"Rin, you're _malfunctioning_." He stated, calmly. His glare never left her eyes, in the mirror. Rin ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not malfunctioning. I'm just having fun. You know, being a human again."

"You'll never be a human."

"Indeed, not." She sighed, smirking at him. "But there's always a good side to it. I may never seem like the Rin you knew before, but at least I can have _this_."

Len gasped, as Rin pulled out a razor. The one she had practically sliced herself with.

"It feels wonderful to hold this little guy again. Did you know, that the only time when I felt _control_ over myself when I was holding this in the bathtub?"

"Stop, Rin."

Rin just leaned closer, whispering coldly into his ear. "I didn't stop until I saw the blood. And once it came, I wanted it all to come out."

"No! Shut up!" Len finally turned around to face her, agony written on his face.

"You shut up. You know exactly how it feels." She reached downwards, grabbing hold of his arm. She lifted his black arm warmers, revealing his own scars.

He pulled away. "That was a long time ago. I didn't want to end up the same way as _you_ did."

"Oh really?" She grinned, the inhuman smile spreading across her face like a doll's. "Then Lenka will."

It took Len several seconds to realize what she meant by that, then his face twisted into a look of horror. By then, Rin was out of the door, giggling.

"Don't you dare!" He bolted after her, bent on getting to Lenka's house before Rin did. He chased her into the kitchen, and finally saw that she was fettered to something else. Something much different.

Rin was fettered to the Kokoro necklace. The one that was previously Lenka's, before the incident at the strip club. Rin was wearing it around her neck, making her completely mobile. She had the freedom to go wherever she wanted, and when she wanted.

"Heheh~" She laughed. The angel was clearly enjoying this.

Rin floated down the street, high in the air. Len followed her to the park, and then past the alley where he had encountered Ted's gang. He didn't dare stop running, although the lack of sports was tiring him out quickly.

"Leave...her...alone...!"

He nearly ran into a little kid and his mom who were strolling down the sidewalk. The boy pointed at Rin with extreme fascination.

"Look, Mommy! An angel! And that boy is chasing her!"

All she saw was a crazed-looking teenager running through the street. "There's no angel, dear."

"But Mom-"

"I'm sick of all your stories! Now be quiet, will you?"

The boy nodded, miserably looking at the ground.

Meanwhile, Rin was right outside of Lenka's mansion. She knocked on the door twice, turning to him and placing a finger on her lips. Then she disappeared.

"Rin, if you dare lay a finger on her-"

The door opened, the second he arrived at her doorstep. Lenka answered, and screamed once she saw him there.

"Len Kagamine! What are you doing here?! **Go away!**"

She slammed the door, but his foot moved forward to block it before it closed. And with the colossal oak French doors, this move was very painful for him.

"Lenka...please listen..." He fought to hold back tears from the door.

"If you're asking for forgiveness, let me just tell you one thing Len Kagamine-"

"No, not that. My sister is going to kill you."

"You're _crazy_, Ponytail."

He ignored the fact that she used Ted's insult on him. Before he could burst into an explanation, he saw Rin in the doorway. Right behind Lenka, she held the razor to her neck. She smiled, nicking it.

"**Ow**! What the hell? Why am I bleeding?"

"Lenka! Get away!" Len ran into her house, grabbing Lenka by the wrist.

"I demand an explanation from you! I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS IF YOU DON'T UNHAND ME-"

Len didn't answer to her, sadly. He dragged her into the basement, one of the only places without electricity. He remembered that the lights down there weren't working, so it was the safest place.

"I'm so sorry, Lenka."

It was extremely difficult to ignore Lenka's banging and cursing, as he walked away. As Rin came to the door, he could feel her energy weaken. She backed off.

Rin turned to Len, her eyes flashing with anger. With a unearthly scream, all the lights in the house went out. Rin flew into him, knocking him over. Her hands dug into his chest, as she pinned onto the floor. Her eyes grinned maliciously, before Len rolled over and out of her grasp. Panting, he dodged her as he went for his throat, her slender hand cackling with static.

"If I can't be the one to kill you, then everyone else will!" Rin gripped the razor, and went out of the window in a flash of sparks.

This was crazy. It must all just be a dream formed by the mind of a disturbed teenager, borne from empty corners where his insecurities lay.

But whether or not it was a dream, there was no waking up now. He had to stop Rin.

Without hesitation, he ran after her. He knew that he would loose Lenka for good after this. No matter how much it hurt him to leave her there, he had to stop the angel from harming anyone else.

"_Catch me if you can!_"

Rin traveled through the telephone lines, the streaks of electricity the only sign that she was there. Each time she passed a house, the electricity there went out. At least a dozen families screamed as Rin absorbed their energy, leaving the city in darkness.

They passed the school. The building that caused him so much torment went up in smoke.

"RIN!" He screamed. How could she do such a thing?

She smiled. "Good thing it rained today."

Len felt hatred and rage overcome him. The anger made his eyes light up with fire, and he soon became unaware of his actions. His lungs were about to burst, as well as his brain. All he wanted was for it to end. The electricity surrounding Rin was increasing by voltage, her wings doubling in size. They spread out like an eagle as her shadow crossed the city.

Len didn't know what he was doing. His body had a mind of its own, and it couldn't be stopped.

The non-athletic blond ran up a parking car, and jumped. He latched onto Rin's necklace with success, surprised that he actually completed a feat like this. And he was lucky, too- it was the only part of Rin that wasn't flashing in thunder shocks. If he had grabbed somewhere else, let's just say that would be the end of him.

"What are you doing?!" Rin yelled at him. As he looked into her eyes, he could see that they were flashing like flares. In her right eye, the words "MALFUNCTION" were blinking in tiny letters. From far away, they looked like pupils.

His weight brought her down, as her majestic wings flapped frantically to keep them up. He fought to hold on, suddenly noticing that he was twenty feet up in the air, feeling the wind caress his cheek. He thrashed, knowing that staying would result in his death, but letting go would as well.

"Get off!" She shrieked. The chain dug into his palm, but he didn't give in. Even when Rin electrocuted him, he didn't forfeit. The necklace broke off of Rin's neck, sending Len falling down to the dark city below.

He saw lights. He saw laughter. He saw thousands of snowflakes swirling in a beautiful mess, and one lonely boy crying amidst all of it. When he crashed through the the roof that was their house, Len thought of the sound like "chains of life breaking."

The necklace was still in his palm, and he grasped it tightly. Just like how he held Rin's hand, as they lay together in the snow. He fell through the ceiling, landing on Rin's bed. How coincidental, he thought. He had once again escaped death.

Rin, being attached to the necklace, went down with him. She loomed above him, her "heart" pulsating. The yellow power symbol was glowing brighter with every second.

But this time, she didn't make a move to kill him. She floated, crossed legged in the air, head bowed down. Her wings curled in, and Len could see that she was crying. Real, human tears ran down her face, as her eyes continued to flash "MALFUNCTION."

He looked at the necklace, the heart charm with "Kokoro" engraved on it. Len reflected on what Rin had said, long before this mess had happened:

_"It's because of you, Len. Your love, and your songs give me energy. Each time you talk to me, each time you use me shows me how important I am to you. That makes me feel happy and loved. And I live on love, Len-kun. Remember, my sprite in Vocaloid became clearer and clearer each day, right? That was part of it. Thanks to YOU, I've been running this whole time."_

She ran on _his_ love. That's why she was fettered to the necklace, the one she picked out. She ran on Len's love for Lenka, and Iroha. She gained power when he said he loved it, even though it was expensive. And lastly, it was in the shape of a heart. The Kokoro.

Len knew what he had to do. How to put her to her final rest, one that he will join her in eventually.

He took the razor, which Rin had left on the bed, and smashed the heart with one fluid motion. His love was now gone.

_And soon Rin will too._

True to his thoughts, the second the necklace broke apart in pieces, Rin gasped. She knew what was happening, but made no move to stop it. Instead, she stared at him pleadingly, innocence returning to her once evil eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. Her eyes lost their life to them, and slowly started growing limp. Her wings lowered as well, the look on her face indicating betrayal.

He felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

But was it really that easy? After hurting for all these months, was it really that quick?

Suddenly, a timer appeared on her heart. Five minutes left. Rin wasn't gone, not yet. The angel was in idle mode, and after the amount of time in her heart, she will finally shut down.

That gave him one last thing to do. His skin was frying, but it didn't slow him down. Trembling, he took out a USB.

Len promised to program her with all her life events, but left out her death. Now that he had finally completed it, he wanted one last chance to communicate with his sister. To give her the true story of her short yet sad life, that she had shared with him.

"My gift to you, Rinny. Please, please don't forget me.

"You'll always be in my heart."

His eyes were blurred with tears as he inserted the USB into the angel's neck. Then everything exploded in light, and he passed out.

* * *

It was happening.

Or, it had already happened. Len had entered cyberspace.

The blond male opened his eyes to find a typhoon of numbers and javascript. Computer terms and lingo, electronic code and symbols that may never be deciphered. In the nothingness, there was language that he knew and loved floating around him like one messed up mother computer. And he felt like one of them, living in a place where time collides with space to form a new type of intelligence. This was Cyberspace.

He couldn't feel his injuries anymore, but just the brisk sense of freedom. He wasn't tied down by wires or computer chips, as he freely floated through the computer world. Was this how Rin felt, when she was in the computerized reality?

_"Rin..."_ He whispered, pleading to see her.

Then the world broke apart. He closed his eyes, feeling the mass of words break down upon him. He realized the situation he was in: The computer was searching up "Rin" for him.

"**No results**." The motherboard reported back.

Len squeezed his eyes shut. _"Search '_r3b00t_'."_

His exact request appeared in computerized text in front of him. Cybernetics sent his request, processing the information.

**"1 result found. Extracting recipient to desired location.**"

With the androgynous computer voice giving the order, Len was sucked deeper into the dimension. He felt the particles in his body spin as he dissolved, reforming like pixels after he stopped.

The atmosphere had changed. He was standing on solid ground, in a calming, yellow light. There was a distant thump thump sound, and Len was wondering where on earth he was. But looking closer, he saw that there was a massive screen in front of him. And squinting, he could see a figure in the distance.

"**RIN!**" He called out, in happiness. And it wasn't the electric angel. It was just Rin.

She turned at his call. He saw, for once, her true eyes. They filled up in tears, as the twins ran towards each other...

...only to collide into the monitor. Rin was still in the computer, and she gazed sadly at him from the other side. Her mouth was moving, but no sounds came out. It must be soundproof. His fist only bounced off effortlessly as he pounded on the monitor, and his knuckles were bleeding by the time he stopped.

Len has already been through so much, and finally realized that after all this pain, he still never got a chance to embrace his sister. It was all he wanted, and he wept because of that. The blond knelt at the monitor, his hand pressed against it as he cried. Rin joined him, her fingers matching his exactly. A stupid piece of glass was separating him from his beloved sister, he thought.

Up above, the timer was attached to the glass. There was only three minutes left, before Rin would shut down forever.

_"I'm so sorry. I could've prevented it. And I shut you down because of this._"

Rin shook her head apologetically. She breathed onto the monitor, causing condensation. With a finger, she began to write:

**_"It was all my fault. Don't be sorry. Just be Len."_**

She smiled at him, and Len wanted nothing more than to cross over to join her. If only he had died as well, all of this may never had happened. "_I love you."_

"**_I love you too._**" She wrote.

He had so much to say to her, but the only thing Len managed was those three words. He leaned his forehead against the glass, as if push hard enough would cause it to break.

Rin tapped on the monitor to get his attention. She condensed some more: "_**Len, look up.**_"

He did.

And what he saw was a pop up. Since Rin was technically in a computer, a message appeared above her.

"**Vocaloid . exe is not responding. Continue?**"

Len reached over and tapped "**Yes**".

"**Vocaloid . exe has stopped working. Please select one of the following. (Reboot) (Abort).**"

_"Abort?!"_ Len panicked. What type of request was this? He noticed that under each option was an info box. He read the outlines for Option One:

**"Reboot: Upon selecting this command, program would attempt to reboot. Information aquired before this choice will be permenently deleted, and subject will restore to default mode. Whatever complications or flaws will be wiped out, however. If the command meets your requests, please select 'Reboot'.**"

This would be the most obvious choice at first, but as Len thought about it, his opinions were weighed differently. If he chooses to reboot Vocaloid . exe, Rin would start up again. But then she will forget everything that has ever happened to her, including Len and her own identity. But in a way, it was like restarting to the beginning when Len first met _r3b00t_. And that was all he wanted, right?

But then he saw the look on Rin's face. His sister looked remorsefully at him, but then smiled. She sighed behind the glass.

_"If I reboot the Electric Angel, then Rin wouldn't get a chance to rest."_ She would have to go through all that, have her memories wiped out, and reduce her being into the computer once again. All Rin wanted was to finally rest in peace. She had given that blessing up, so that she could be with him. And now he is about to turn her back on, just so she could repeat that process without ever seeing what heaven looks like?

And what Rin desired is more important than anything he wished for. He didn't press the first choice, and turned to the second.

"**Abort: Upon selecting this command, program will cancel and uninstall. All computer functions will be rendered normal thereafter. Any trace of the program will be deleted until the user has decided to reinstall the element. If you wish to stop 'Vocaloid . exe', please select 'Abort'.**"

His heart sank. Aborting the Vocaloid program would cause everything to uninstall. Rin would disappear from the living world, and ascend to the final rest. But then he would be left alone, guilty for the damage that the electric angel had inflicted.

Len gulped, as he knew what he had to do. He turned to Rin, and gave her a smile. She gasped.

Her brother closed his eyes, and made the final choice.

"**Request confirmed. Please stand by as program is undergoing uninstallation process.**"

His sister's fate was in his hands, and he didn't want to bring her back to life to entertain him. He had to move on, and with the Electric Angel's help, he found the strength he needed. Rin deserved so much more than just him. Yet he was still surprised how much selecting "**Abort**" hurt him.

But then he realized...maybe the choice wasn't so painful after all.

The glass smashed apart, in brilliant shards of colour. Len's hands flew in front of himself, but nothing hit him. Light streamed out in rays, and through it came white smoke.

"**RIN!**" He yelled, anxious to see his sister. He ran through the gaseous monitor, energy all around him. Len looked up, but didn't see anything as Rin's body rammed into him.

"**LEN!**" Finally, he heard his sister's voice. All this time, he was holding in tears. His bonds had been broken, and they spilled over.

The embrace was warm. It smelled strongly of oranges and scented laundry detergent. It was Rin's smell, one that was pure from blood.

_"Thank you, Len."_ She whispered, and stared into his wet eyes. _"My chains have been broken."_

He knew what she meant when she said "chains". _"The cable?"_

Rin nodded, smiling. _"You're right. Do you know where we are? We're in my heart. I was thinking of you everyday, and trying my best to understand my new form. Of course, you being with Lenka made me jealous. Because my system was weakened, a virus penetrated my defenses and I turned into something evil. I'm so sorry...everything was all my fault."_

He just hugged her tighter, never letting her go. _"It wasn't something you could control. But I still love you for that. For everything you had done to me. You taught me what it means to be living, and smiling."_

_"And it makes me so proud that you acknowledge me for that. But Teto's change was something that YOU had done. No electric angel could get into the way of that."_ Rin ruffled his hair, and the twins laughed.

He wanted to stay as equals. Len hated for her to disappear, to leave him as the only twin. He wished that he could take this moment and freeze it, remaining here until time ended.

But that wasn't possible. He only had one minute left, before Rin would uninstall and shut down.

"_Even though I may not be with you, I'll always be in you heart. I know it's cheesy, but it's true!"_ She smiled, wiping away his tears. Her appearance became weaker, her body fading with each sentence. He knew it was happening.

_"I'll never forget you. Please don't forget me...?"_

_"Never in this world, and others."_

**Thirty seconds left.**

"_Len, can you do me a favour? As you return to the real world, prove that I have lived. Put back up all those pictures you had taken down after I died. Speak to your friends about me, and how we had lived as siblings. And remember...share my life to everyone who ever felt like giving up, like the world has nothing better to do than to crash down onto them. Give them hope, with your story. And mine's._"

"_I...I will._"

She kissed him on the forehead.

"_I'm counting on you, Ponytail._"

**Five.**

Rin started glowing, but Len never dared to let her go. Her skin were vanishing like butterflies taking flight after a winter's long rest. Yeah, it was happening. And soon it will be over.

**Four.**

_"Hey Len-chan, can I ask you something?"_

**Three.**

_"Anything, Rinny."_

**Two.**

_"Tell me. What are the quantum mechanical properties of an electron?"_

**One.**

_"...the ability to unite me with my sister again."_

**Zero-**

**"Uninstallation of 'Vocaloid . exe / _r3b00t_ / 8473928746372-99328' is successful. Have a nice day."**

* * *

Whenever something was wrong, Iroha was always the first human to feel it. It's not ESP or clairvoyance, but love for Len. After the Kagamines had entrusted the twins to her several years ago, it was like the three were connected. Well, now was just the two of them.

The last time Iroha had this gut feeling was the day Rin died. Unfortunately, on that day she was away to an important business meeting. The next day, when she visited, the twins weren't home. And then the neighbours told her what had happened...

But on this certain occasion, the dreaded feeling of something calamitous wasn't a presence of impending doom. Instead, it was like a sign. An alert that something had blossomed to life.

Whatever it was, Iroha Nekomura intended to find out.

"Len better not be dead or dying..." She thought a bit morbidly to herself. The pink-haired lady pulled up in front of the house, and the sight was chaos. Smoke was coming out from the roof of the house, and two girls were on the porch, yelling to each other. Their actions showed that they were keen on breaking through the door.

"HOLD IT!" Iroha was a sensible, sweet woman. But when the situation gets tight, she knows how to use her voice. Iroha dashed up to the door, her heels clicking on the steps. Up close, she could see who the two teens were: Lenka what's-her-name and an unrecognizable red-head in navy blue attire and curly pigtails.

"**IROHA!**" Lenka flew up to her, clearly out of breath. "**OMIGOSH THANK GOD YOU CAME YOU HAVE TO HELP US!**"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Iroha pushed Lenka away, who was hopping up and down in front of her. She turned to the other girl.

"What happened? Why are you guys here?"

The sixteen year old looked up at her with sullen eyes. "I just wanted to thank Len...he made me realize how much my brother loved me, even in death. It seems though, he isn't answering the door."

"Oh, so I guess he's being all sweet to YOU now!" Lenka pointed at her accusingly. "Teto Kasane, I warn you. Len may seem adorable and all, but be locked me in the basement! And turned off all the lights!"

"ENOUGH!" Iroha tried the door handle, but it didn't budge. She didn't bring her keys, so that left her with one choice.

With one powerful high-level karate kick, the door fell open. Teto and Lenka stared in awe and reverence.

"Something is wrong with Len. And I intend to help him, whether or not you two continue blabbering." Iroha ran up the stairs, calling Len's name.

The two girls stared at each other, and with no further ado, followed suit. As the three females arrived at Len's smoke filled room, they were stunned into silence at what they saw before them.

Len Kagamine lay on the ground, curled on his side. His skin was covered with electrical burns, with wisps of smoke arising from his injured body and hair. The male was cradling something glowing, a content smile present on his face. Tears ran from his eyes, as if he couldn't be happier.

"**LEN!** Oh Len, what happened to you?" Iroha immediately dropped to his side, taking his head into her lap. Genuine concern was written over her face, as she checked for his pulse.

But as she did so, Iroha discovered something strange...something magical in his arms.

"Is that a..."

"_Heart?_"

Indeed, it was. A mechanical, steel-clad heart was beating in his arms. A power button is seen on the front, pulsating in yellow light. And Len was guarding it, embracing it with his life. As if it was the only thing that mattered to him in the world.

"Len! Len, are you okay? Please tell me you're ok. Oh God, Lenka call the ambulance! I don't think he's-"

The boy stirred.

"Don't worry, Iroha. I'm okay."

The wide smile showing through his wounds told the world that he was happy. And no amount of words could narrate the story he held within his eyes...

"No...I'm better than okay."

His pulse weakened, and then he was out.

* * *

**a/n: This fic's not over yet! Just one last chapter :) Thank you again for supporting me thus far, I know it may seem like nothing but it still really means a lot xDD heheh~**


	10. Reboot: A New Heart, A New Start?

** a/n: This is it. The last chapter. The epilogue, actually...**

**To all who had read thus far: You deserve a cookie.**

**Now here it is...the end!**

* * *

_Epilogue: Reboot: A New Heart, a New Start?_

Life is too short to live it alone. We are born into this world so we can embrace it before we leave it, so someone else can get a chance to experience what we have. And then someday, they will find the words to say thank you for the chance. A chance at life, at existing.

We are never alone, because there will always be others walking the same path as us. There are some may who look up at the passionate sky for answers, and then there are some who embrace it because they are on this Earth, and that was all that mattered to them.

Scars are scars, pain is still pain. Our existence may never have a chance to eradicate that, but there will always be healing. There will always be stories of revival.

And Len Kagamine is keen on telling them.

Four years had passed. And people can change a lot in four years, and by the time you meet them it's like speaking to a different face. They come back with different ideas, tales, motives. Len was one of them...

Len graduated at the tender age of seventeen, with degrees in Medicine and Technology. Everybody respected him as a quiet, whimsical young man who looks at things with serious yet intelligent view. Len himself had returned to the nerd he was: Messy ponytail, and glasses. But now that he was an acclaimed professor, "nerd" isn't the right word to describe him now.

And about his promise to Rin? Len shared her story to the world. He established a foundation in her name, to help with teens that were depressed and cutting. He traveled to schools and youth gatherings, telling his own story...and Rin's.

But the story of the Electric Angel was never mentioned. Maybe he did post it online, it's there somewhere. Maybe even as Fanfiction, perhaps? We may never know.

However, many lives were saved because of his foundation and consultation. Clients reported the man's outstanding sympathy and kind eyes, something that otherwise contrasted against someone who was alone and reserved.

Well, not exactly alone. Len explained the entire story to Lenka, and she forgave him right away. After a few months, the two decided to replenish the state of their relationship. And things were going well (he still kept in contact with Teto, and Iroha).

After giving her nothing but chocolate for two years, Len finally invested enough money for a trip to Europe, for Iroha. And in return, she revealed to him his sister's grave, which she had promised to keep a secret. In the flowers that he had laid upon her grave, he stuck the USB in it as well.

Len also managed to supply a private lab, far away from the city. He would drive there everyday after work, to do research. Nobody knows what his purpose was, however.

Today, though, was his eighteenth birthday.

* * *

**(Four years later) December 27**

The snow sashayed from the sky, putting on a dazzling dance before they disappear into the ground. In the middle of it all, stood a tall blonde who sported a ponytail. She was waiting, fidgeting in the cold for her ride home. Lenka stood outside of her art studio, with her latest masterpiece tucked safe underneath her jacket. Where is he?

Lenka wasn't worried, though. He was always late, and she grew accustomed to that. It's just that today, she had something to give him. She was afraid he'll be thrown into depression or trauma after remembering "her". But it was worth a try. After all, she did it for him.

Lenka smiled under her scarf, as she saw a familiar car pull up from the distance. She yelled out his name, running towards it.

"Len!" She bounced into the passenger seat, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. Len returned it, smiling.

"How late was I this time?"

Lenka checked her watch. "47 minutes. Not too bad, actually." She smirked. "A new record."

She shook the snow off her jacket, and hair. Len hardly changed, although puberty had seriously worked wonders on him. For one, he doesn't have that adorable "shota" voice that he was known for in high school. However, the pitching was still evident when he screamed.

"Oh serendipity. Just in time for my birthday, as well!" Len remarked jokingly.

However, Lenka noticed the subtle changes in his eyes, that only appeared for a second. He remembered that today was "her" birthday as well.

Lenka closed her eyes, as they continued to drive through the snow laden streets. "Len-chan, I've been having dreams lately. And they were of the Electric Angel."

Len stomped on the breaks, his eyes widening from behind his thin glasses. "Impossible. Y-you have? You've seen her?"

"No, never. But she came to my dreams, so many times that I've eventually had to draw her. It's crazy how clear she looks."

Lenka removed the petite canvas from her jacket, handing it over to him as he parked. "She told me to wish you a happy birthday."

Painted in watercolour was the electric angel, just like how he had remembered her. Rin was sitting on a giant heart, surrounded by staffs of music. She had a ribbon in her hand, which was tied to a cursor. Her elegant wings glimmered with electric light, an invisible wind moving them. And she was smiling, a smile he knew and adored, complimenting the happiness in her pupiless eyes.

In the right hand corner was Lenka's signature, and also a title:

_**"From the Bottom of my Quantum Heart. **_

_~ In memory of Rin Kagamine."_

A gentle smile broke out on Len's face, as he gazed into the painting. The accuracy of the artwork was so realistic, that he could _see _her wings and hair swaying leisurely.

"So...do you like it?"

Len closed his eyes, gathering his breath before he spoke.

"No. I love it."

* * *

After dropping off his girlfriend to her house, Len made a beeline to the outskirts of town. His personal lab was located on a hill, bordered by lush, evergreen trees. Like everyone else in this world, he had secrets of his own. Upon climbing the hill and going through several security measures, he walked in.

Professional scientists shared these quarters, but nobody was present at the moment. This was what Len loved, and that was solitude and silence. But a part of his heart always ached for a little company.

His footsteps fell to the beat of his heart, as he made his way down a flight of dark stairs. He always had a rush of adrenaline whenever he went to the special room. Four years worth of hard work was stored in that chamber. There had been labs where children get experimented on to find a link to immortality, or when asylum patients are vivisected and rearranged to created gruesome circus performers.

But Len's intentions were entirely different, and definitely not horrific.

His hand grasped the doorknob, inserting a key, and then he was in. A steady, familiar glow of light welcomed him, as the air reeked with nostalgia.

There was hardly anything in the top secret unit. Just a dashboard of buttons, a few lights, some monitors, and a table of assorted mechanics. In the far side of the room was an alcove, which also held an unbreakable glass tube. A sheet was draped over the compartment, with wires sticking out of the subject.

Today was their birthday.

Len took a breath, smiling. He threw the sheet off, revealing what lay hidden underneath. Shrouded in darkness and shadow, the light finally shined through the reveal her, suspended within the glass.

In front of him was Rin. Except it wasn't exactly her, but a duplicate. A robot, you may say.

Len denied help from anyone else, and the result took four years. But he realized that now, Rin wants her voice to be heard. She came to Lenka in her dreams, broadcasting herself in the most intricate of ways.

She was everything his sister was. Her brother spent hours a day on constructing, painting, and programming her, and every drop of sweat was created because of her being. The new Rin was a sleek, human-like model. Her hair was attached with the most soft of synthetic fibre, coloured specifically as Len's. Her skin is flawless, with her thin body upright and rigid in her sailor clothes. The only difference was that she was fourteen...and a red "02" was imprinted on her left shoulder. She was Rin the second, not counting the electric angel. Today was the start of something new.

"Hey sis. I missed you." Len looked up into her emotionless, yet haunting visage. Her eyes were closed...on her calm face of never ending youth.

"You've been visiting Lenka in her dreams, huh? Don't think I forgot you." He lifted up Lenka's painting, although he was sure she couldn't see it. "I'll never forget anything after this happened. And I kept your promise, haven't I? Did you know that three more teens were saved today because of the foundation? And that I got letters, with individuals asking about you? You've made yourself known, Rin. That was all you wanted, right?"

The robot didn't answer. Len walked up to the casing, putting his hand against it.

"This is it, Rin. This is your Proof of Life."

He padded over to the control panel, touching the monitors. His fingers danced across the complex keyboard, ringing up insanely long commands and numbers. Finally, it was ready. But the initiation had a great chance of failing. Then the work he had put into would be wasted.

Either way, he still did it. He did it for Rin.

Len's hand inserted into his pocket, fingering the charm that was hidden from peeling eyes. He took it out, showing it to the robot.

"It took four years, but it was all worth it. If this works, we'll be twins again." Len's hand subconsciously moved over to his heart. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, I promise. It'll be like restarting, but it will be just us. Me and you, forever. I'll teach you what forever means, Rin. If only I could get your Kokoro programmed, then you will be completed. That takes time, though." He stared remorsefully at the heart charm in his palm, the one he had smashed a long time ago. But the male had repaired it, after all it meant to him.

"But don't you worry. I'll get it completed in no time, so you can feel what emotions are like. In the meantime, you have me. I'm working on your Kokoro now, and it's really complicated. But you'll love it, sis."

Something bleeped, catching his eye. From the monitor swarming with Rin's data, came an alert.

"**Initiating PROJECT: Re_birthday.**"

She was ready.

With the sound like birds taking off, the casing opened. The cool air hit Len harder than expected, condensing into cold smoke as it was released. Len walked over to the keyboard, where a small lock had opened. Inside was her Heart, the one she left behind as a reminder that she would always be with him. It was beating on this very day, aglow with youthful light.

He gently removed a latch on her chest, where there was a hollow compartment. Len inserted the Heart, and the power button started flashing. Light flooded her veins, giving her skin life. Whirs of gears and slick inner-workings were audible. The air suddenly grew warm, as her chest moved just the slightest bit. Len was hit with indescribable joy that his experiment worked. Finally, he accomplished something in his life. Tears streamed down his face, as he dwelt on that fact that his sister WAS coming back. His heart rate accelerated, pure anticipation as he watched a machine he created come to life.

Even though she may not show him the love that he felt for her, Len would never give up on Rin. He had started something new, resurrected a former figure, and he wasn't going to end it. He just had to complete the Kokoro, and all will be well. It's all well.

Len Kagamine spoke affectionately to his robot, holding his hand out to her:

"Wake up, Rin-chan. Today is your new birthday."

.

.

.

Her eyes fluttered opened, and they were the most beautiful blue that he had ever seen.

_._

_._

_~The End~_

* * *

**a/n: I guess Len just couldn't really separate from his sister. You may know how the story continues after this, according to Kokoro~Kiseki. ;_; Just in case you wanted to know, Rin 02 the robot isn't the same person as the Electric Angel, because now she's at rest. ^.^ He created her to because he wanted to play with her again, I guess. You can say the ending wasn't the happiest, because he's clearly a bit to crazy to let her go, just yet. And if you've listened to Kokoro, (spoiler) you know he never completes it. :( **

**Anyways, even if that wasn't the ending you had hoped, I still wish you enjoyed it~ :D And now I can get back to updating the Dollmaker, heh~ Thank you for your support, to take your time to read my writing, it means so much! Until next time! \(^o^)/**

**xoxo**

**Complete Song List: Electric Angel, Soundless Voice, Proof of Life, A Pair of Wintry Winds*, Re_birthday*, and Kokoro.**

*** These were just mentioned xDD**


End file.
